Unforeseen: What Lies Behind the Eon's
by ThunderCannonX
Summary: "I never thought of looking for an adventure, when I had the life right here!... Until It was taken away from me by the one I love..." - - - - - - Rated T: Violence, Themes, Language
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...

* * *

Slumped on a beach chair, I peered over the railing to the sight of an island

"Cruise number three-thirty-four estimates to dock at Alto Mare within half an hour" A loudspeaker rang

_Alto Mare..._

I stood up to take a better look at the approaching island

_All the way in the middle of nowhere..._

I leaned against the side of the boat, staring at my new home. By the minute, the speck grew larger into view; allowing me to check the further details of its encryption...

_What am I going to do? Being at the brink of the opposite side of the Earth, I won't know anyone here... _

Various thoughts gave me 'last-minue-worry'

_Hey, it's a free stay... Might as well sit back and enjoy the ride..._

I slumped back onto my seat and pulled a magazine over my face...

For so long, I dreamt of being at peace in my life. After all the trouble at home, being left nearly alone with my older brother; I finally had my break. A free stay at an island... for life. No more worrying about how I was going to get through the next day.

I could finally rest for rest of my life...

...

Or at least... that's what I had thought before...

* * *

And here begins the long trail of rewrites I am doing. I hope I improved the original Prologue; because that means that every other chapter will be improved too :D

If you aren't an original follower, welcome to the world of Unforeseen! I hope you tag along to read my (still) first fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Alto Mare!

Okay guys, here's the first (actual) chapter. I put a lot of my originally missing elements into it, so I need you guys to smack a review on it and tell me how it is compared to how it was before. I hope you enjoy reading it, because I loved writing it for you :D!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Alto Mare!**_

"Cruise three-thirty-four has docked on the island of Alto Mare. We hope you have enjoyed your ride, and look forward to your next visit" The loudspeaker finished in a monotone accent

I lifted the magazine off of my head and stood up. I stretched, before leaning over to look at the city; of which we docked on

_Wow, it looks a lot better than it did in that picture..._

I picked up my duffel bag and began to drag it around. I walked to the head of the ship, where an attendant was standing.

"I hope you have had an excellent trip with us, we look forward to seeing you again" She said in an upbeat tone

I tipped my hat and passed by her. I sped down the ramp between the boat and the island.

I stopped on the dock and looked around at my surroundings.

Strewn from what I could see; cracked, red brick buildings were laid to serve as the primary living space for the island's residents. Canals occupied the lanes where roads would be, allowing many boats to quietly float along to their destinations. Trees and assorted plants took place in mounds around the sides of each canal, accommodating the already pristine view of the entire city.

With a full blue sky above me, I began to pick up my pace to find the service desk. Absent to the idea of where the service desk would actually be, I looked around for it. To no avail was the desk found, so I stepped over to talk to a resident.

A man walked by in casual clothes, seeming to have lived on the island for a reasonable time

"Hey, excuse me, could you please tell me where the service desk is?" I asked, trying to be as polite as I could force

"Oh, uh..." He thought for a moment before taking his finger and pointed it to our right; "It's down along that way"

I began to walk before I turned around and said "Thankyou" appreciatingly

He embarked on his own way once again as I forwarded to my destination

_Not only does this city have some appealing looks, but It sounds like it has some nice people too..._

Happily, I walked along with the crowd; as it drifted by calmly. The city seemed to be relaxed, as no form of stress could alter it affectively.

After minutes of walking, I saw sight of my goal: The Service Desk. I walked over to it, discovering a well dressed lady; standing behind a glass window.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I said, knocking on the window

The woman turned to me, holding a forced smile on her face

"Yes, how can we help you today?" She said reactively

My mind blanked for a second, before I snapped back into my train of though

"Oh, uh... I need to find the..." I stopped for a second

_Where do I need to go..._

The woman cocked her head slightly, confused

_I need to... ugh..._

The woman sat patiently, waiting for my question still

A memory flashed though my head, and I remembered where I was going, or at least where the card that held my destination at

I reached in my back pocket and withdrew a white card, of which stated where I had to go

I squinted, as the text on the card was minuscule in size

"...ask for the town hall..." I mumbled

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, leaning in to hear me

"Oh sorry, I need to go the, uh, town hall?" I said, in a confused pattern

The woman rolled her eyes up, thinking of where I meant. After seconds, her eyes lit up

"Oh, do you mean the museum; that's where the town hall _was_" She explained

"Uh, sure." I shrugged

"Okay, so you have to go down the canal behind here for about two blocks... Then you have to make a left, and you keep walking until you see a large 'dome-shaped' building" I was told

Being in no rush, yet quick; I tipped my had once more and left a firm "Thanks" to her as I sped away

I reached the beginning of the first block, and a whirl of disappointment filled me; as I peered around and saw how long each 'block' actually was

_Damn it, that attendant made it seem like each block was short... _

I smirked, as another ingenious idea formed

_Oh well_

I reached into my belt and withdrew an orb. This orb was red and white and had a black band that separated the two colors on even sides, with a button that held place in the middle. I took the ball and threw it into the air, over the water.

In my world, this object was called a Poké Ball

As a reaction, the orb burst in half, still held by a clamp, that released a white energy. The white energy took form, rapidly shifting into a shape. In the matter of nanoseconds, the shape formed to be a human sized penguin. The white energy faded, and revealed a now full colored Pokémon.

This Pokémon was an Empoleon. He had a trident shaped crown that covered his face as a shield would, long navy blue fins that reached all the way down to his flippers, and a 'tuxedo-shaped' stomach.

Empoleon dropped into the water and made a large splash, as his captive Poké Ball retaliated back into my hands.

"Hey Empoleon. We finally got to Alto Mare!" I said ecstatically

Empoleon looked around his surroundings, floating and confused

"But... uh... why am I in water?" He asked

"Oh yeah, the roads are actually canals. So that means... water... water everywhere" I said smugly, predicting his reaction

Empoleon quickly turned his head around him back and forward, then back to me

"You didn't tell me about this!" He said in a joyful tone

"I would have if I had known, but on the other hand, I need you to take me somewhere" I explained

"Okay, but where?" He questioned

I placed his Poké Ball back into my belt

"I'll tell you when to turn as we go, but we're starting that way" I said, raising a finger to my left

"Alright" Empoleon agreed, before floating onto his stomach; making an area for me to stand on

I pulled the duffel bag over my back with the straps before jumping onto Empoleon's back, and bent my knees to make sure that I wouldn't fall off

Empoleon began to paddle, causing us to begin moving along the water.

_Oh come on, you can move faster than this_

Soon after, we burst forward. Just like a speed boat, we skimmed over the water at a moderate speed. I knew he could go a lot faster than what he was moving at, but I would have fallen off if he had.

Within moments, we approached the second block

"Empoleon, make a left here!" I shouted, trying to out-roar the wind

Empoleon braked his stomach against the water, before turning toward the canal on our left. After that, he sped forward at a high-speed. We traveled among the water, as I watched for this 'dome-shaped' building that the service desk woman spoke of

Moments later, a gigantic dome flashed across my vision.

I leaned down to Empoleon

"Hey, stop here" I mentioned

He swerved to the side and slowed himself. I hopped off and pulled my duffel bag back to its handle position while Empoleon boosted himself out of the water and onto the side-walk.

I walked toward the building and looked up to two sizeable statues

Each statue had a Pokémon fashioned on it, each of them looked very similar; but one was smaller than the other and seemed to have a 'feminine' look to it.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon they are" I said, leaning to Empoleon

He stood silent and continued to follow me

I approached the 'museum', as it had multiple door holes; but no doors, however. Un-hesitantly, I stepped through and looked around.

To no surprise, two ancient looking Pokémon were engraved into the floor. Sculptures, mechanical items, and paintings of various objects were scattered around the area. But at the center of the entire museum stood an enormous structure. It had many mechanical features to it, enough to confuse the un-educated eye.

I peered around in hope that someone would be there to help me, but to no avail.

"Uh, is anyone here?" I shouted

I slumped and began to walk around the empty museum, in search for someone to help me around to finding my hotel room.

After moments of pointless walking, a door creaked open and a man emerged. This man had a white beard and a balding head, wearing overalls. He walked over to me.

"Ah, yes, what do you need?" He asked

"Well, uh, I need to get to my hotel room, and... I don't really know where it is..." I explained

He stood, rolling his eyes to the ceiling in thought

"Oh yes! You were sold that... 'free stay' at a hotel, if I'm correct?" He asked

"Yeah, that's it" I replied

"Okay, stay here for a moment" He told

The man walked back to the door he left from while I stood in an awkward confusion. After a few minutes of waiting, he came back out with a paper.

He pulled out a pair of glasses and raised the paper he was holding to his face

"So you are... Jared Lupo?" He questioned

"Yeah, that's me" I stated

He looked toward the lower section of the paper

"Okay, I'm going need you to give me some form of identification. It's just to make sure that you are actually Jared Lupo" The man chuckled light-heartedly

"Uh... I got a trainer card, is that okay?" I asked

"Sure, I can take that!"

I pulled out my wallet, of which I also pulled out a plastic card. I handed it over to him and he pulled it close to his eyes.

He looked it over multiple times, seeming to look at every word of the card.

"Hm, you beat the elite four in Sinnoh! Good job, but I see you still lost to the Champion" He lowly congratulated

"Yeah, she's the type of trainer who'll surprise you with every move..." I mentioned

"Well, okay, Jared Lupo, nice to meet you! My name's Lorenzo" He told, handing me the paper and my trainer card back

"Nice to meet you Lorenzo." I replied, firmly shaking his hand

Lorenzo took his glasses and replaced them into his shirt pocket

"That papers is the proof of property, for when you get into a little problem along the way." I was explained to

"But anyway, welcome to Alto Mare!"

* * *

And that's Chapter 2 (I would put 1, but it funks up the entire chapter-line of it all. As I said before, please review the chapter as soon as possible because I need to know if this is the style I should write in before I begin the next chapter (Try to organize your pros and cons). But anyway, I hope you loved this chapter because there are many more to come! I love yahs! -TCX


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Ello' guy's, it's TCX here with another chapter. I really had to try on this one since I was having a problem with deciding how to role out the future plot. But all I can say for now is that there are a few more chapters before interesting things begin to happen. Well, enjoy the third chapter of the series! Drop a review after too!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 - Surprise_**

Lorenzo stood with his arms open, seeming to motion for me to enjoy the fact that I was in Alto Mare.

While I could easily enjoy the ideal of my existence on some immaculate island, I found it awkward as the older man held his posture for a few minutes in silence.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you'd like to know where your room is?" He asked

"Yeah, that's why I'm here" I immediately responded

Lorenzo proceeded to pat down the many pockets that covered his overalls, looking for something. He had an "Aha!" moment and pulled out a newer looking copper key.

"That looks like a pretty new looking key for such an older seeming city..." I stated

"Well the city was just made twenty years ago, but construction changes over time..." Lorenzo replied; "Anyway, if you would follow me, I could show you where your room is."

The elder began to walk toward the exit of the museum,I followed, and Empoleon followed, finally being led to my final destination.

We began strolling down by the sidewalks, silence filled the atmosphere. After barely passing the two statues in front of the museum, I wondered what kind of Pokémon they actually were.

"Uh, what are those Pokémon anyway?" I questioned, pointing to the two subject statues

Without losing his pace, he answered with "They are Latias and Latios...Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, well I jus-" I started, just to be cut off

"Would you intend on... catching said Pokémon?" The man began eerily

"Uh, maybe? Why?"

Still facing the same direction, him, Empoleon, and I kept passing brick buildings and an occasional market

"No reason." Lorenzo stated hesitantly

_What is he talking about?_

Before I could further question, Lorenzo stopped his path

"Anyway, here's your apartment, just few from the museum or marketplace." He said, motioning his hand to a building that seemed to be almost like every other building on Alto Mare

I stood, staring up at the building, having a bland "Uh..." escape my mouth

_Does everyone live in an apartment?_

"Your room is #6. Don't worry, your room isn't small." He reassured

"Okay, thanks?" I said, confused from the advancement of Lorenzo from my area

"When you need food, the market is just along down that way," He told, pointing downward the canal; "If you need anything else, you can stop by the museum. Good bye!" The man farewell

I slightly raised my hand and replied with a "Bye"

I opened the door, finding another door to my right that had **"1" **on it and a stairwell in front

"Jeez, what's with that guy?" I muttered to Empoleon

He shrugged, probably in the same confusion as I was.

I pulled out my Pokéball and returned Empoleon in a blare of red energy, as he was sucked into the ball, since he couldn't walk up stairs very well

I stepped up, proceeding to pass multiple doors; each pass changing the number on each door

All the way at the top of the building, I reached a door that read **"6"**

Still in hand, I raised the brass key and pushed it into the slot inside the rounded door knob. Sliding in the key with a satisfactory feeling, I turned the knob and pushed the door forward.

Through the door led me to a pale blue walled room. What was meant to be a bedroom linked with a living room, which had a bathroom extending at the end. While the bathroom took up a rough eighth the total room space toward the back, on the opposite side of it was the kitchen that had white tile flooring. A bed stood at one of the walls in the middle between the door and the bathroom, and a leather brown couch sat on the opposite side of it.

Though satisfied with my new living space, the area felt horribly empty. I took my luggage and dropped it onto my new bed, and sat back.

"Well, this is it... This is where I'm gonna be for the rest of my life..." I mumbled to myself

_For fucks sake, this place already feels boring..._

I withdrew three Pokéballs from my belt

_Might as well bring out everyone else..._

I tossed all the Pokéballs simultaneously, that released the same white energy that had been seen earlier. The first shape of white matter took form of a human sized penguin, Empoleon.

The next Pokéball shaped into a bird form, that had a slight curl at the top of it's head. Color formed showing matte grey feathers of different shades, a white facial and chest area, and orange beak and talons. The name of this creature was Staravia, my last captured Pokémon.

The last orb released energy that formed an image of a fox. It's ear and tail were in the shape of a rounded rhombus. Red eyes were the first color the peered out of the white energy. Following were yellow rings that were around the creature's tail and ears, while yellow oval shapes sat on the sides of its legs and on it's forehead. The last shade showed to have every undescribed part of the creature's body to be black. This creature was my first companion, Umbreon.

Recovering from being inside the Pokéballs, they looked around subconsciously for a moment, before seeming to 'snap' into reality.

"Uh..." Umbreon said cluelessly

"So... is this the apartment?" Staravia questioned me

"Yeah, feels empty doesn't it?" I brought up

Empoleon stood quietly, scoping the apartment out

"Eh, I don't see what you mean" Staravia replied, cocking her head around the apartment

I sighed, remembering that Pokémon function differently than people, or me in general

"Well, I do. It's a little bit of a problem, but It's livable." I stated, citing to myself

"Jared, I'm hungry" Umbreon moaned childishly

_Jeez, we just got here_

"I'll go check if the apartment has anything" I said, rolling my eyes

I walked over to the kitchen, finding a metallic, two sided fridge. I opened it, finding it to be exactly how I had expected it: Empty.

I turned back to him, peering out the side of the door of the fridge.

"Sorry Umbrey', but it's empty" I explained

His ears fell down along with his eyes, letting an obvious sigh escape his jaw

"Don't worry, I'll go to the store for all of us" I added

I walked back to my bed, and unzipped my bag.

_Damn Umbreon, all you are about is food..._

I pulled out a bundle of money, separated in 2,000¥'s. All together, I had two hundred thousand Poké dollars. The money was supposed to last me for the rest of the week, until I received another payment. Though this wouldn't appear to be a problem since I never had to pay a single bill for living.

I halved the amount and put it inside my leather wallet, before putting it back into my front pant pocket.

"Okay guys, I'll go in a second. I need to pull up a map on my-"

I began saying, before stopping in sheer disappointment

Before I had come to Alto Mare, I lived in a tech-savvy area. Almost everyone had their own sort of computer, as did I. Now at Alto Mare, I realised that I couldn't surf the internet at will. I had left it back at my previous "home", due my inability to bring it along with me...

"Ah shit..." I muttered

Staravia hopped near me, confused on my expression

"Jared?" She asked

"Ah guys, I don't have a computer..." I disappointingly stated, turning back around to them

Yet again, I received confused stares. None of them had a basic understanding of what my problem was. Only Empoleon could partially grasp what could be wrong.

"Well, that old dude did say that it was like a few blocks away. I'm just gonna go that way, so you guys just sit here and wait." I explained

"Alright" Staravia replied, assuring me that Empoleon and Umbreon agreed with her

With money in pocket, I stepped out of my apartment door and began on my way.

_Ten minutes in my new home and I still can't get situated..._

Stepping out of the patterned brick building, I took a breath in. The air was crisp and clear, no pollutants; probably from no cars.

I walked down the stairs onto the stone sidewalk, few boats and people passing by me.

Just like Lorenzo had said, the stores were only a few blocks away and were quite visible. So forth, I made my way to the area.

Passings over small bridges, trees, and identical buildings led me closer and closer to my destination. Overwhelming crowds flowed by periodically, containing no identical people inside of it. Pokémon passed overhead, flying and repeating their natural noise.

After a few minutes of walking, I stepped onto an open area of stone. The area led to a path that had corridors with small stores leading down. As far as I saw, no more than tiny shops were the main supply of resources for the town. Though small, the shops massed in huge numbers, along with a massive amount of shoppers.

I walked past many stores, reading the signs carefully for anything to do with "Pokémon" and "Food". Sure enough, I found a store that had food for both me and my companions.

I waltzed inside of a "tent-like" building that had set up shelves of miscellaneous goods. I found a sizeable bag of Poké-food. Due to my shortness of time, I couldn't find specific food for each of my Pokémon at the moment. I lifted and cradled the bag in my arm before continuing to look for food for myself. I quickly grabbed bread, Tauro lunch meat, and a few other condiments to hold over for the night.

I lugged over the assortment of edibles and dropped them onto the check out desk. The cashier rang up the items, and issued me a mere 1,700¥. I paid it off with a two thousand bill.

During the process, a person caught the corner of my eye. I resisted to look over and pay attention to my current situation, until curiosity got over me. I raised my head and dropped my jaw in surprise to who it was.

He looked over voluntarily, before dropping his jaw in a matter like mine. He stepped over to me.

"Jared?! Why are you all the way out here?" He asked me surprisedly

* * *

And that's the chapter! Who, what, where,when, and why? Yeah, a gigantic mish mosh of those questions! Anyway, you should come to join us as I continue pushing out chapters for this book as time goes on! Drop a review for good ol' me why dontcha'? Love yahs'! -TCX


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Out Here

Heya' guys! Finished this chapter! I really like taking these things slow now and describing these things out, so you should enjoy this too! Seeyah' at the end!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 - Friends Out here**_

There I stood, waiting for the cashier to bag my items up for me.

Across from me stood a familiar person. He had blond hair that curled in many ways across his head, jolted brown eyes, his usual orange and white striped polo, and his green scarf. His name was Barry.

He bolted next to me almost at the blink of an eye

"Jared? Long time no see, why are you in Alto Mare?!" Barry shot at me

I leaned back to give him and I space between each other

"Oh, hiya' Barry. I actually just, uh, moved here..." I replied

He cocked his head and odd eyed me

"What? How? Did you get rich or something?!" Barry pursued

"Well... not really, I kinda' just gave some jewel to some people and they gave me an 'Free-Stay-For-Life' kinda' thing" I explained

Barry stomped forward toward me in some form of excitement

"Wow, really!? That jewel must've been worth a lot!" He shot

"Eh, well it doesn't really matter now" I said whilst leaning backward; "So how'd you get here anyway?"

Barry began to rub the back of his head and looked away from me

"Well, uh... my family made me stay over the summer here" He admitted with embarrassment

"Oh really? I thought you started your Pokémon journey after I left" I stated

He sighed and looked down

"No... I started a few months later, before getting interrupted by family..."

I stepped back and looked down to his belt, of which had 3 Pokéballs

"Oh, I see that you got something done out there. How's your Piplup by the way?" I questioned

He looked down to his belt and rubbed the surfaces of the Pokéballs

"Oh, well she's a Prinplup now. What about yours?" Barry reflected

"He's an Empoleon now. He actually got me past all of the Elite Four!"

Yet again, my blond-haired friend dropped his head and sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him

"Ah, don't worry. You'll prolly' be able to get to real training when you get back to Sinnoh" I reassured

He lifted his head with an expression of gratitude

"Okay, thanks for the pep Jared..." I was thanked

We stood for a minute, before Barry turned his head to my shopping bag

"You're buying store brand Poké-food!?" He asked insanely, before whipping out a notepad; "I think I'm gonna hav'tah **_'_**_**fine you'**_!"

I dropped my posture at his stupidity

"You're still doing that...?" I muttered

"Hey, there's no excuse to make sure that your Pokémon get their correct nutritional diet!" Barry enforced

I rolled my eyes and lifted my self up

"Barry, I'm just getting it for now since they're hungry. I just moved here, can yah' give me a break?" I asked blandly

He stood with his teeth insanely gritted, before he resisted to drop his notepad into his side-bag

"Okay, fine. I'll let you slide this time, but next time I catch you doing that, I'll make sure I _**DOUBLE FINE **_you!" He retorted crazily

I sighed, and accepted how nonsensical my friend was

"Okay Barry..."

He put away the note pad and pen, before we both stood up straight

"Anyway, do you got a Pokétch number?" I asked, intending to be able to contact him again

He proceeded to whip out his left arm and pointed at the grey watch seeming object on his arm.

Just newly created, the Pokétch was a new portable form of communication and management for everyday needs. As soon as it had hit shelves, it sold out in days. I bet the creator is ridiculously rich now.

"Of course I do! Here, I'll tell yah'!" Barry jolted

He squinted down at the screen on his wrist, and mouthed over the numbers

"It's... one-seven...seven-eight-two...one-five-three..." He mumbled to me

I poked at my Pokétch, proceeding to hit the said numbers onto my contact list. After a few minutes of fumbling through, I finally listed the number as Barry's contact.

"Okay, I got it" I said in success

"Okay Jared, make sure you call me later. My family is REALLY boring, so maybe we can hang out some time!" Barry explained

I nodded in agreement, as I began to lift my grocery bags

"Well, I gotta' go! My mom might kill me if I'm late picking up this cooking stuff for her!" He finished, beginning to dash wayward from the market

I waved with my barely free arm as he ran away with a bag full of condiments and other things

_Well, that was unexpected... At least I got someone out here with me._

I hunched the couple of bags into cradling positions and had begun to walk back to my home.

It was only around noon, the middle of the day was shining a beautiful sky down on the inhabitants of Alto Mare. The day seemed to be going wonderfully, and could only possibly get better.

Holding the bag of industrialized Pokémon food and other sorts of items, I made my way back to my apartment.

Not much time later, I approached my apartment.

Off the side of the buildings were alleys that led in between and around the city. A few dumpsters seemed to be present for each building, seeming to barely contain any trash however.

_I wonder how they pick up the trash here_

I continued up my steps, before a white shape caught the edge of my eye. Not only was it ridiculously bright, but it shone with the reflection of the sun.

I turned my head to see what it was out of reflex, leaving me with a perfect solution to my problem

Right in the trash can sat a rig. A rig, also known as a desktop tower/computer, was just sitting in a dumpster.

Now given that it must have been thrown away since someone thought it was 'broken', I laughed inwardly since most people who throw away their computers usually don't have any more than a single component problem.

I attempted to move down the steps, but I realised that I still had all this Poké-food sitting in my arms, plus three hungry Pokémon.

I shifted the groceries to my right arm and pushed open my building's main door. I took my time up the steps trying not to drop the bags, and used my left arm to push my door in.

I walked in to three very bored looking Pokémon. Umbreon was on my bed, probably hogging it from Empoleon, who was on the floor, while Staravia was nuzzled onto the couch.

Umbreon lifted his head, seeming to be freshly woken and clueless as he left a "Huh"

I pulled out the bag of Poké-food and lifted it up for the trio to see

"They didn't have anything I could see besides this" I excused

Umbreon stretched and hopped off my bed, while Empoleon and Staravia got up and waddled to the bag

"Now... uh..." I mumbled, looking for something to hold the food

I walked over to a cabinet, which had a stack of bowls. I pulled 6 bowls for food and water, and put 3 down for my Pokémon to eat.

I dumped food into the bowl until it was filled to the brim for each serving, before wrapping up the remains of the bag.

I walked back over and filled the remaining bowls with water, and served it.

In no more than a minute, they were already mostly through their food.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I need to grab something outside..." I called out, halfway through the door

I got no other signification than the sound of food being devoured by hungry Pokémon.

I creaked the door shut, before running down the stairs and back outside to my hopefully new pride and joy.

I peered over the dumpster, and saw the white embossed computer sitting on top of all the garbage. It's glorious gleam seemed to form a throne over the entirety of the trash can, seeing to be some sort of relief for myself.

I jumped in, and hung halfway into the garbage can. I tried to avoid all the other trash, as I hated to get dirty, but since there was a seemingly perfect hunk of metal waiting for me.

It's parts were strewn across the dumpster, but I was still thankful since the computer could have gone without any of these extra parts.

I fumbled with the parts, trying to place them flat on the computer; taking my time.

During this time, I must had not have noticed, but a girl wandered around the corner of the building. She stood for a moment in confusion, before peering over the dumpster to see what I was reaching for.

I had the parts stacked onto the side of the computer, and I began to lift it up. Only after did I notice the girl peering over at the rig and look at me, causing me to flip over backwards and onto the stone ground.

For the moments I was in mid-air, I probably had a thousand heart attacks all at once, since I could be losing the computer if it landed on the ground.

I fell onto the stone, and the computer held snug in my arms against my chest.

My eyes peered wide open, in shock from all the thoughts of losing this huge jackpot.

The girl stared at me with a slight smirk, as the spare computer parts rolled about me. I stood up and propped the computer against my leg to make sure it wouldn't fall.

She had brown hair with two sections on the side of it pointing up while slanted backward with another section curling under, a green shirt with a white undershirt, and her height was just under mine.

She giggled slightly

"What were you doing... in there?" The girl asked, pointing to the dumpster

"Oh, uh... I was looking for this" I said, nonchalantly

She looked down at it, and cocked her head

"But, it's in the trash. What are you going to do with it?" She asked

I looked down at the smooth surface of the metal siding, as it shined in the sunlight

"Well, I'm going to, uh, fix it..." I explained

She backed her head, confusedly

"But... how?"

I gave off a confident smirk, and dropped onto the ground.

I pulled open the side of the computer to see what the internals were. The girl decided to sit down along with me.

I looked around, finding the computer to have nothing missing nor' needed. I stared at it for some time, just before seeing the problem

"Ohh..." I whispered

The girl leaned in and looked at it

"What's wrong with it?" She questions

"The computer has a burnt _SATA_ cable" I replied

I expected some sort of response from her, but I lifted my head to find her cocked slightly in confusion from what I had meant

_I guess people here aren't really good with computers..._

"A _SATA_ cable is a wire that connects the memory and the computer together" I explained

"Ohkay'..." She mumbled, seeming to have a simple understanding of what I had meant

I stood up, placed the siding back onto the computer, and picked up the extra parts to the computer. The girl stood up also and looked at me up and down.

"Well I can't really do anything until I have a cable for this thing..." I posed

The girl and I stood for a couple moments in silence

"So, uh... Where do you live?" I was blatantly asked

I furrowed my eyebrows, seeing the question somewhat intrusive

"Uh, I live in this building, in the 6th room" I answered, pointing to the brick building next to us

I looked down and organised the pile of computer parts

"Okay, well, I'll see you around then!" She told, beginning to run back to the canal

She ran away before I could react

"Uh... bye?" I muttered

_Everyone here is wierd aren't they..._

I walked back to my building and made my way up to my room again.

I opened the door with one arm free, to find all three of my Pokémon sitting patiently around my room.

They all turned their heads to me

"Guys, look what I found in the trash!" I said ecstatically

Empoleon stomped forward to me and looked at it

"New computer?" He asked me

Umbreon hopped off the bed, walked toward me cautiously

"Uh, yeah. It doesn't work though, it's missing a wire" I replied

Umbreon was now sniffing me thoroughly, as I walked over to one of the coffee tables near the couch. I put it down, and looked to Umbreon, who was sniffing my jeans and seeming to find something odd about me

"Uh, Umbreon? Are you smelling the garbage or something?" I questioned

"Jared, have gone near any Pokémon while you were out there?" He asked me

I raised an eye at him, confused at him

"No, I just talked to some girl" I told

Umbreon frowned, and backed away

"Okay..." He finished with a confused tone

I turned my head to him

"Why Umbreon, what's wrong?" I asked him

He shook his head off and looked up at me

"Oh nothing, it's fine. I probably was just smelling something else"Umbreon explained

I shrugged at him

"Okay Umbreon, whatever's fine with you"

* * *

Yo guys! Got a good chapter in that isn't really pointless! If you've seen most of the show, you probably already know what I'm foreshadowing, but you'll still like this book! I hope to see you again, next chapter should be out on the next weekend.

Love yahs'

-TCX


	5. Chapter 5: That's a Date!

'Ello guy's, it's Thunder segwaying back into my story to add another chapter. I originally had plans for this to be double the size, but I figured that this was large enough. Anyway, I hope yall' enjoy it, see you at the end!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - That's a Date!**_

My vision opened to a blur, waking from a lengthy sleep

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around my apartment. All was in place as the last few days had been.

My junk computer was still sitting in it's same spot as before. Empoleon was backed onto the ground, while Umbreon and Staravia were nuzzled into the leather couch across the room.

I stood up and stretched, before beginning my new routinely walk to my bathroom to get prepared for the day.

I grabbed a shirt, jacket, and jeans on my way.

I stared into the large mirror on the wall, that allowed me to see every section of my body that hadn't been hidden by the counter.

I was 5'10, slightly tan, with an average build. I had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and structured face. Around my torso, I had long arms that reached barely past my waist, showing barely any muscle. I had fairly large hands that could make any pianist happy. My main torso area was basically skinny, still showing little muscle around my chest. I had a slim waistline, likely diverting my weight to the reaches across my weight. Though being fairly un-muscular when compared to some other people, I was not un-fit.

I shrugged and took off my shirt and boxers, before stepping into my shower.

Ten minutes later, I came out with a charismatic shine to my hair and my skin felt satisfying soft.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked over to the sink, picking up a tube of tooth paste and a tooth brush.

I scrubbed my teeth, and the thought section of my brain decided to get to work

_I should probably hang out with Garry today_

I kept an emotionless face, still scrubbing away at the remnants of food left on my teeth.

After scrubbing, I pulled over my usual black sweat- jacket and fit my black cap over my head. After, I stepped out, and stretched the tension I had out.

Staravia, being the horribly light sleeper she is, blinked open her eyes; before turning to me.

"G'morning Stary'" I whispered, trying not to wake up the others

She nodded her head slightly, and nuzzled her feathers

I walked over to my kitchen and un-sheathed my satisfying full fridge

"Worth the twenty-thousand..." I mumbled gladly

I pulled out the milk, opened a countertop cubby, before taking out a bowl and cereal

I assembled the ingredients into a bowl of _Lot's of Oats_

Munching down, I watched as Empoleon and Umbreon slowly emerged from their sleep.

While I was finding it somewhat entertaining to watch my companions wake up, my Pokétch buzzed loudly on the counter, cutting through their process sharply

I nearly flipped my bowl , as I reacted to answer whoever was calling me

I took a view at the screen, before dropping my eyes into a "not-very-thrilled" look.

Barry was calling me. At nine in the morning.

Being said, I was not a morning person. Empoleon, Umbreon, and Staravia knew this... And Barry knew too

I jerked the gear near my face and answered his call

"Hey Jared, how's it going!?" Barry bursted

"For fuck's sake Barry, It's nine in the morning!" I stated angrily

I heard him jolt a quick laugh

"Oh Jared, It's not like that extra hour of sleep is going to do you any good!" He justified

"But there is almost no reason for you to call me at this time! You should've just waited until twelve or something..." I retaliated

A sigh brushed through the speaker of the Pokétch, as everyone in my apartment was now wide awake

"Well, anyway, Jared; I was wondering if we could get around to hanging out today..." He explained

I rolled my eyes

"Sure Barry, I'll probably get around soon... since I have nothing better to do..." I answered, looking around my plain apartment

"Okay, I'll port my address onto your map..." Barry stated, soundly tapping buttons on his Pokétch

Moments after, a notification popped up on the tiny screen explaining a bit on it receiving some information for the map.

"I'll drop by in a bit', just let me finish eating my breakfast" I said, stuffing myself with another bite of cereal

"Sure thing Jared. Better not be any longer than a bit' though, or I'll fine yah! Seeya!" Barry rushed, before ending our call

I dropped the device back onto the counter-top

"He's such a nut job..." I muttered

I continued to 'chow' down on my breakfast

After going in for a 'refill' and finishing that down, I dropped my bowl into the sink and sat back onto one of the stools.

While I had my head leaning against my hand for a moment, a knock abruptly rang out of the door, having Empoleon, Umbreon, and Staravia turn their heads to it

I give the door a wide eyed look, before putting hands behind my head

_It's nine in the morning... is my house a place to be at or something!?_

I groaned, before standing up and walking to the door

_Does everyone who live in this city go crazy or something?_

I held a half eyed, "Not-Amused" look as I turned open the door

Behind it stood the same girl from a few days ago, whom of which had watched me dig through the city garbage and take out the computer that is now sitting on my counter-top

My eyes jolted into lively hood

"Oh, hey..." The girl greeted

I stood, silently staring into 'this girl's' eyes. It was probably kind of creepy and awkward, but I just stood and stared into her deep orange and lustrous eyes

"Uh... well, I brought you this, since I remembered that you needed one of these" She said, handing me a computer cable.

It was the right wire, a _SATA_ cable.

_She remembered what I needed the other day!_

"Oh... uh... thanks..." I thanked, still ten-thousand feet off the Earth

She stood with her hands behind her back, and looked at me

"Well, I'll see you around then..." She said in a soft tone

_Wait, but... you just got here..._

She was about to step down the stairs, leaving me still hard to react to

_It might be your only chance, you can't let her leave yet!_

"W-wait!" I stuttered

She stopped and turned to me with a confused look

"Would you... uh... want to do on a, uh, date... sometime tomorrow?" I asked in a shaky tone

She looked down to her feet and held a barely noticeable blush

"Oh, uh, sure!" She replied

_Holy shit_

"Meet me at the museum at twelve, see you then!" She stated, before running down the steps

I stood in shock, slowly gravitating back to reality

_Did you just... get a date?_

This wouldn't be so shocking... only if I hadn't lived in a place where every other guy was 'better-looking' than me. I wasn't even particularly bad looking. I just lived in a place where everyone could relate to those ridiculous television shows where some guy has a "Situation" here and there. Shortly said, I was a big 'in-between' for options to girls.

_Oh my Arceus, I just got a date!_

I turned back ecstatically, to find Umbreon extremely close to me and the door

"Who was that?" He asked sternly

I held my excitement even through his statement, that seemed to be some sort of disapproval.

"That... that was my date!" I replied

Empoleon brought his head up at my words

"A date?" He questioned

"Yeah, and we'll be meeting tomorrow!"

He rolled over and stood up

"Well congratulations, even though I don't _really _have a good idea on what a 'date' is..." He added

I laughed from Empoleon's input

"I'm going to be seeing a girl some time around twelve" I explained

He nodded his head back in understanding

"Oh..." He dragged

"Well good for you..." Staravia said, in somewhat of confusing tone

I cocked my head to her

"What's wrong?" I asked her

She seemed to hold a short panic

"Oh, uh, nothing. I'm just still a little... tired from waking up..." She replied

"Uh, Okay... Anyway, we're gonna go to Barry's now" I stated

The three Pokémon hopped in front of me as I pulled out their Pokéballs. I returned all of them simultaneously, before placing the now shrunken balls into my belt.

I opened my door, took a breath in, and stepped out.

* * *

And that's the chapter guys! Not much happening here, just some tid-bit's leading up to the exciting parts. Anyway, I hope you'll follow up and stay for those exciting parts. (For those of you here that were here before I began to rewrite this, don't spoil anything! I'm still working on deleting all the old comments!) Anyway, stick around for my next chapters!

I love yahs'!

-TCX


	6. Chapter 6: A Plan to Catch

_Hey guys/gals/undefined legendary Pokémon - It's TCX wandering in with another chapter again! It's been a pretty long while since another chapter was pushed, so here it is!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

_**EXTRA COPYRIGHT STUFF: "I don't own Nintendo or any relationship they own with their original characters. No profit is gained from this story and is for the entertainment of readers of this story. I also take no ownership from the following titles: 'Fire Emblem'-'Star Fox'."**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Plan to Catch**_

I raised my fist and knocked on the door, before waiting for someone to answer.

In a matter of seconds, the door was opened by Barry.

He held wide eyes at me, before raising a single finger over his lips, signaling for me to stay quiet.

I nodded confusedly, and stepped in.

Barry tip toed some direction down one of his hallways, and I followed.

He turned the corner, I followed, before he tensed up and tried to flee from whatever had frightened him.

Standing at the end of the hallway was his mom, holding some sort of foil covered food with oven mitts.

She looked at me and gave off a joyful expression

"Jared!? Oh my Arceus, it's been quite a few years!" She said, placing the plate of food down

She walked over and gave me a hug

"Oh, you've gotten so big!" She stated

I held a wide eyed look, staring to Barry as his mother gave me a hug

Barry put his hand over his forehead

"Mom, stop, please. You're embarrassing me!" He ranted

She turned around and gave off a sarcastic look

"Oh, whatever. You kids go and have fun, or whatever you do now-a-days." She told, before walking back to the kitchen

I stood and Barry let out a nervous laugh

"Just ignore her. My room is just down here, c'mon!" Barry rushed, quickly stepping down his hallway.

I followed carefully, hoping not to alarm any other relatives of his on my way.

He opened the door and let out an unsteady smile as he uncovered a huge room full of gadgets and 'nick-nacks'.

"Yeah, this is my families' vacation house, so it's not much..." He downwardly explained

I gave him an "Are-You-Crazy?" look as I examined the higher classed room.

He looked at me confusedly; before asking me "What?" innocently

I rolled my eyes and continued into the room

Barry proceeded over to a bean bag chair and plopped down onto it, before raising Wii controller to me

"C'mon, let's play a 'bit" He said, pressing his eyes onto his colossal television.

I snagged the remote out of his hand and dropped to another one of his bean bag chairs

I sunk into it, shifting my weight around for a moment

"Jeez, these are comfortable." I mumbled, leaning back and facing the television

"Yeah, my mom decided to import these. Way worth it" Barry replied, while clicking around with his remote

I rolled my eyes to him, suspecting what he was going to have us play

"Smash Bros.?" I slyly asked

"You know it"

He rolled onto the character selection screen

Now just to be fair to those of you that haven't had the luxury of enjoy a nice game of Super Smash Brothers, I'm going to explain the 'jest' of it to you. Super Smash Brothers is a game where you pick some of your favorite Nintendo characters (Sometimes non-nintendo) and have them fight in some game. People usually have favorite 'characters' and such as that. But back to the point, there was quite a large character selection screen.

Barry rolled his character selection cursor over to the same character he had always used when we both lived in Twinleaf town: Fox.

I would expect no different from this since, like Barry, this 'Fox' character was extremely fast.

I scrolled my character blip-boodap thing to my more recent favorite character, 'Ike'.

He wasn't necessarily fast, but he could deal a lot more damage than other characters.

The goal of Super Smash Brothers was to knock the opponent out of the 'Arena', by increasing their damage percentage (The more damage they get, the farther they 'fly' when they are hit) and sending them far enough upward or to the side, or having them fall off the arena.

"Ike, really?" Barry questioned, keeping his eyes on the screen

"Yeah, he's actually not that bad if you know how to use him." I justified

He snickered at my sentence

"Yeah, but you're still gonna' lose!" Barry spat

I turned my head and went sported the 'Clint Eastwood' stare down at him.

Being the ridiculously competitive, single track minded person; I would get extremely ruthless when it came to any form of competition to me.

"We'll see about that..." I stated

Barry smiled at me and stuck his tongue out, before doing his work onto the game and starting the match.

Now what Barry had set the match settings (Properties of what the rules of the match were) were: You can only get knocked out up to five times before losing and there are no extra items.

Now since some of you won't understand what I meant by 'items', I'll give you a short explanation. An item is an object that can be used by a player that is not a part of the character themselves.

Hopefully, you guys and girls out there that haven't had a real childhood understand by the definitions of what I meant for Super Smash Brothers.

Anyway, Barry went to map selection and immediately picked the flat map, that was called the 'Final Destination'.

This arena was a slab of land that didn't cover the entire length of the map, so you could be knocked off sideways and fall to an unpleasant 'K.O.'.

"Still sportin' the same map I see." I said

"No other map is good for seeing how good someone is besides this one" Barry answered

He laid the final button down, starting the match...

...

**Just merely a month before I moved to Alto Mare, I lived in a city called "Twinleaf Town". **

**Twinleaf Town wasn't as big as all the other cities were, practically small enough for you to be able to know everyone else that lived there.**

**That being said, it was a horribly boring city. And not only was it boring, but it followed in a cycle.**

**Everyone in the city would get a job around 16 years old, and adults would retire around in their fifties to sixties. This wouldn't be a problem if the city had a diverse amount of jobs... but it didn't.**

**New workers would replace the retired ones, continuing the extremely long and boring cycle. This has gone around for generations, even in my family.**

**I never actually got a job, however. I just battled visitors that passed through the city on their way to the "better" part of Sinnoh.**

**I barely made much money, unlike all the other jobs had.**

**Just imagine. Placing yourself into some dumb cycle, that would keep going for ages along. You would be nothing special... just another link in the chain...**

**Not me though, I refused. **

**And I got lucky too... Life gave me this amazing chance for this stay at Alto Mare. **

**I would have never thought I would have been here a month ago, but I now live in a "richer" neighborhood.**

...

I slumped back into my chair, defeated by my best friend and old rival.

After hours of volleying wins and losses, Barry had toppled me by twelve wins.

"I hope you didn't think that you were actually gonna' win, did you?" Barry questioned smugly

I rolled my eyes to him

"If It was real life, you wouldn't stand a chance between me and a sword..." I sighed

Barry perked up and cocked his head at me

"Oh really?!" He excitedly asked

I frowned at him, confused at his innuendo

He charged out of his bean bag chair and ran behind a wall in his room. I heard an assortment of banging noises, before a slight "Aha!" emerged

_What the hell is Barry doing?_

Barry turned the corner with a devilish smile, an expression he's been known for ever since I really knew him. In his hands, he held two wooden pole-like objects.

"I think I would stand a chance..." Barry stated, tossing on of the staffs to me

I caught it, before looking down at it.

"Uh, Barry...? I'm not catching what you mean." I said

"Jared, this is called a Kendo Stick. These are used to replace real katanas for practice." He explained to me

I backed my head, raising an eyebrow. After a moment, I got an idea on what he intended.

"You want to fight me with these 'things'?" I asked

"Yup, and I'm gonna' win!" Barry replied, bringing his 'Kendo Stick' to a form where it was held at his waist with his knees arched forward and pointed toward me.

I stood up and rolled my head to him

"Fine. You'll prolly' win anyway. I've never picked one of these things up." I said

I hopped over his couch and formed a posture.

_Hah, I bet I look ridiculous..._

My knees locked into an arch shape similar to Barry

After that, me and Barry started to inch ourselves together slowly. We took tiny hops to each other, waiting for one-another to attack.

My mind stood focused on his blade, examining the curvature of it.

Nothing but my instincts made me move the way I was hopping. I thought about all the ways Barry could strike me from. Of course I never fought with swords in my life.

_Pff... What do I know._

At that instant, I knew my surroundings.

I slanted my 'Kendo Stick" or whatever it was called slightly and made multiple plans in my head to either strike first or counterattack him.

Barry kept his eyes balanced, while I waited for them to shift, indicating his strike before his actual action.

I was completely wrong to think of this, as Barry flung his 'Weapon' at me without and reaction in his eyes.

I reacted by moving myself to my right, or his left, and saw an open chance to hit him.

But the idea of that specific strike didn't feel right.

Barry was vulnerable with his Kendo Stick against the ground.

But I saw his plan at that moment.

He was going to move out of my way and take me from behind.

I decided to move irrationally, and slid my sword into his.

The two poles ran along each other, before I twisted his.

After Barry couldn't rotate his hand any more, I used my left hand and threw the stick a couple feet away from him.

He stumbled back, before looking at me in a barrage of amazement.

I held a firm posture, before I "Snapped-Out-Of-It".

I looked down at myself with now wide eyes, seeing me pointing the Kendo weapon at my friend, Barry. It wasn't deadly, but I was just shocked.

"W-What!?" Barry cried in confinement and anger

I lowered the blade and frowned, thinking to what I had just done

_I just... won? Am I a natural... or Barry could be really bad..._

I sighed

"How!? I've practiced this stuff for like, five years!" Barry ranted

I brought my head back up

_No way. I've never even actually seen one of these things... well, besides t.v.. But that-_

"You've practiced this before! There's no way that you just beat me like that, you're just trying to embarrass me!"

I tossed the Kendo stick onto his couch and pulled up my hands

"Hey, I'm still shocked that I beat you..." I replied

Barry blew up his hair

"Pfft... yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Jared..." He told sarcastically

I left a small laugh, before I dropped onto his couch.

I laid myself back and looked at the ceiling, and examined the fine lines that ran across it.

"I should fine you for lying to me!" My hyper-active friend continued to rant

I kept looking, before sitting back up and instinctively looking at my Pokétch.

The time read "6:47 P.M."

My jaw dropped.

_No fucking way..._

I jumped up, and pulled over my coat.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Barry asked me, placing his notepad in his back pocket

"I need to go right now." I replied shortly

Barry pulled a teasing expression over himself

"Why, you gotta' date?" He questioned

I turned to him sharply

"Actually, yes, I do."

He formed a dull expression on his face, obviously not believing me

"Listen dude, if you're gonna' keep lying to me, I'm gonna actually fine you." Barry stated blandly

"No, I'm not kidding. I literally have a date tomorrow." I replied seriously

His eyes slightly widened

"Oh, really!? Then you better get going and outta' here!" He exclaimed, starting to push me out

"Okay Barry, I'll see yah' later!" I said, dashing out of his door

He made a slight wave as I left the house

...

My alarm clock read 8:00 now.

Empoleon, Umbreon, and Staravia were crashed on or around my couch.

My bathroom door opened, and high amounts of steam flowed out.

I walked out with now blow driven hair and a towel around my waist. I grabbed my boxers and a shirt, as I had forgotten to grab them before I got inside the shower.

I walked back in for a second, before re-emerging in a set of boxers and a plain white tee-shirt.

I laughed, remembering how that was my second shower.

"Heh, maybe I'm being a little ridiculous about this date..." I said dropping down onto my bed

I rolled over to the left side of my bed to where my desk lamp was.

I reached over to turn it off, before being interrupted by a ring of a phone.

I effortlessly grabbed it since it was directly under the lamp, and hauled it to my face.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Hello, is this Jared Lupo?" A masculine voice questioned over

"Yes, this is him."

"This is the Rocket corporation, the ones who pay for your free stay in Alto Mare."

I raised an eyebrow

"Ah, okay. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, but not with your living arrangements."

"Then what is the problem?"

"We have heard about your training expertise, and we have been requested, by our boss, to call you and have you help us with capturing a Pokémon." The voice explained; "I can't really give you too many details until you agree to help us."

"Well, what do I get for helping you with catching 'said' Pokémon?" I asked

"Our boss had arranged so that you could have all rights to owning your current apartment and have a registered cash flow of one hundred-thousand dollars a week to cover your own bills and needs."

I was about to immediately decline the offer, but a thought sparked

_What if they decide to stop funding my free stay? I've heard that the Rocket company is some bad news, so it would probably be best if I just took the deal..._

"I'll do it."

"That's good news to hear. Expect a few of our employees to be at the apartment tomorrow some time around nine o'clock P.M.."

I rolled my neck to un-stiffen it

"Okay, I'll be ready." I said

"Thank you for your time, we will see you tomorrow." The person finished before hanging up the phone

I placed the phone back into it's slot, before finishing turning off the lamp

_As long as it doesn't bother with my date tomorrow..._

I dropped down onto my bed and store at the ceiling.

_Jeez, I can't even wait..._

I felt like a a kid on christmas eve trying to sleep, waiting for whatever gifts were going to appear under his christmas tree.

I rolled onto my side in an attempt to try to sleep.

_This is gonna' be a long night..._

* * *

_And that's the chapter! Really long too... If you enjoyed this story so far, well the interesting parts of it are going to be starting by the chapter after the next one! So stick around! Love yah's_

_-TCX_


	7. Chapter 7: Wrong Decision

_**Yay, a chapter that is actually leading up to the plot!**_

_**Anyway guys, if you could drop a review for me on this chapter, that would be fantabulestacity (Fan-TaB-Yu-leh-sTah-sih-tee).**_

_**I'm trying to upload 3 chapters a week since I planned out every single chapter for the next thirty chapters (Whoops, forgot to tell 'hella long'). So if you guys could leave me some motivation by either: pointing out every wrong detail or congratulating me since you failed to find a wrong detail, then that would be awesome!**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokémon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokémon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - Wrong Decision_**

Just like every other morning, I stretched open my crusty eyes and slumped forward on my bed.

I stretched my arms and twisted my neck, cracking it several times. I sat for a couple of seconds to gain consciousness of myself, before scooting myself over to my bed.

I looked down to my black alarm clock, of which had green digitized numbers across it

"Eleven thirty-four..." I mumbled, slowly waking up

I stepped out of my bed and stretched my back, and began to walk to my bathroom.

"Wait... eleven thirty...?" I incoherently muttered

At this point, you could see an alarm clock ticking in my head like one of those cartoons from when you were a kid, just before an alarm in my mind blew off.

I darted over to my side desk and picked up the alarm clock

"ELEVEN THIRTY FOUR!?" I yelled, blinking a dozen times before hauling myself to my bathroom

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh..." I stuttered, knocking several bottles and cans over in my bathroom

I stopped moving and brought my hand over my forehead

"For the love of Arceus..." I stated

I stepped into my shower area, no bath since there wasn't enough room for that, and stripped

I began my shower and let it run.

Ten frantic minutes later, I emerge from the bathroom, running like a madman realising how long I've spent inside the shower.

I shredded through my now chaotic dresser, pulling out pants, socks, shirts, and other pieces of clothes that might had helped.

After dressing into a white tee-shirt and pair of blue jeans, I inched on a pair of newer sneakers.

I went back into my bathroom to look in the mirror, which was foggy, and wiped it to get my appearance.

I styled my hair to the best of my ability with my hands, before stopping and examining my clothes.

"Something... fancy... I need something... fancy." I stated, bringing my index finger and thumb to hold against my chin.

I thought for a couple of moments, before having another one of my famous "Aha!" moments.

"The shirt..." I mumbled with a monotone voice, as if i was creating some ritual

I walked back over to my dresser, and burrowed through. Under the layers of many shirts and jeans laid an incredibly perfect folded article of clothing that may have existed.

I pulled this out, and it fell into a full shirt form.

It was a dark green, button-down shirt.

"Mum always said I looked best in green..." I stated, dragging the shirt against air to the bathroom

I pulled the button-down over my arms and torso.

But the trick here was completely different from what you would expect. Step one, You do NOT BUTTON UP THE SHIRT. I couldn't stress this enough through these tiny words through your screen, but if you are trying to meet a girl, do NOT BUTTON UP THE SHIRT. And step 2, you rolled up the sleeves to an area just in front or just behind your elbows. After perfectly rolling those sleeves up against your bad boys, you're ready to go.

It's almost impossible to look bad in a normal button-down shirt with this style. It was something me and my friends passed around after a bit back at Sinnoh.

Now fitted in an appropriate style, I was ready to bolt to the museum.

I looked at the clock, which read 11:58 A.M..

"Could be worse..." I stuttered, grabbing Empoleon's, Umbreon's, and Staravia's Pokéballs instead of my belt.

I leapt out the door, and down the steps. I reached the lobby door and burst through it, and fell the entire way down all five steps and rose into my building.

Not wasting time, I threw Empoleon's Pokéball over the water. He had a slight delay before he noticed me running, and easily caught up.

I leapt over onto him, and he picked up his speed.

"Go to the museum!" I roared over the sound of wind slicing through any other audible noise

Empoleon flew against the water, probably realising my urgency, while still nearly shaking me off.

No more than two minutes, we reached the colossal museum.

I withdrew Empoleon back into his Pokéball and began to walk casually trying to mask my rushed behavior.

I peered in, to find the girl talking with...

_Oh no..._

The old man from last week who introduced me to my apartment, Lorenzo, was talking with the girl that I was about to take out on a date.

I tiptoed in, trying not to capture their attention

"Are you sure this young man seems good enough?" He condescendingly asked

She nodded sharply

"Of course! I know what kind of person he is, I'm psychic remember?" The girl ranted

I stood up with a confused look

"Oh no, she's not one of those girls is she...?" I muttered

Now what I meant by this was: There are people who train with physical Pokémon and gain this spiritual ability or whatnot to read people's minds and some other crazy stuff. Well usually, these people tend to be a little... loopy.

Lorenzo turned over, capturing a sight of me.

He immediately formed an expression of disapproval

"Please tell me that's not him over there..." He asked, wavering his finger over to me

The girl turned over, forming somewhat of an amazed look at me.

_Must be The Shirt..._

She let out a soft giggle, while I walked over to him

Now I wasn't a very confident person, due to living in my last area. I was pretty shy around others, but I was quite the polar opposite when I was around my friends. But this girl wasn't someone I really even knew...

"Oh boy, isn't this book just full of plot twists..." I mumbled to myself

The girl giggled again and walked over to me

"And yes, Lorenzo, he is my date..." She answered

Lorenzo said nothing and stared at me, directly into my eyes. He held the world renown "Death Stare" at me, as if he was trying to find a breaking point for me.

"Well I don't approve..." He stated

The girl took a step to him and clasped her hands together

"But come on! I never g-" She started before being interrupted

"But I also don't dictate your love life. If you want to fool around with this... _Boy_, then fine." The aged man finished

She let out some form of a thankful smile to him, and nodded her head to him.

After that she yanked me backward, aiming to out of the museum.

"So where are we going? A restaurant? The movies? Shopping?!" This girl rushed out rapidly

I backed my head from the jolt of energy she let out

_Jeez, you are fast to cling_

"Well, uh... I actually don't know any places around in Alto Mare... I kinda' just moved to here..." I replied

She pulled out a "thinking" expression and began to use it, before popping up with an idea seconds after

"Oooh, I know this new Café that just opened up a couple blocks from here!" She told

In turn, she picked up her pace slightly and pulled me with her.

We walked for a few moments in somewhat of a silence, even though it really didn't feel like any much of a dialogues moment.

"Hey, I never even got your name..." She stated

"Oh, well I'm Jared. I didn't catch yours either..." I volleyed

She walked silent for a moment, holding some form of a comical face

"Heh... 'catch'..." She mumbled

"What?" I asked

She snapped back into our conversation

"Uh, sorry, my name is, uh... Bianca!" She let out in exasperation

_Oh my Arceus, is she pure energy?_

"Well it's a pleasure to take you out on a date, Bianca." I told with the fanciest of words I could form

She blushed faintly

"Well it's a pleasure to go out with you too..." She replied

She clocked her head back into her direction and continued to pull me with our arms linked together.

We passed over a block of pure silence.

_She seems nice... past all the energy..._

_**So you like her?**_

_What?_

_**I said, So you like her?**_

_Uh yeah. _

_**...**_

_**Do you love her?**_

_Okay, what the hell am I thinking?_

_**Do you love Bianca?**_

I pulled my hand over my eyes, trying to force out the repeating thoughts that seemed to be bouncing around in my head

_I don't have time for these stupid thoughts, I'm-_

"Hey, there it is!" Bianca jolted, launching me right along with her

She took no more than 5 seconds to glimpse at a table before almost throwing me into one of the chairs.

She took a seat on the opposite side of me.

"So... uh, this is the place?" I asked Bianca

"Yep, just opened a month ago." She replied

We sat for a couple of moments, before being attended to

"Hello, how can I help you two today?" The waitress asked

"I'll have some water, and he'll have the..."

"I'll have an iced-"

"He'll have an iced coffee." Bianca intervened

I leaned backward, somewhat terrified from this one hell of a guess made by some girl I was on some first date with.

I kept my eyes widened for a minute, while the Waitress went to prepare our drinks

"Uh..." I dragged

Bianca turned to me, eyes staring into mine

"Hm?"

"Oh, well, uh... how did you know that I wanted an ice coffee?" I questioned, superstitions packed tightly in the back of my mind

"Well, I-" She started, just before another interruption came into play

The waitress bent over the table to place down our drinks

"Here are your drinks, and your bill will be ready if you want to pay now or later." She explained, finishing while walking away

Bianca took her glass of water and began to lightly sip on it, but not lower it from her mouth

I raised my cup and began to drink my coffee

_**Would you have sex with her?**_

I almost slammed my cup down in frustration, Bianca took her lips off of her cup in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked me

I shook my head

"I'm just getting off on the wrong foot for the day..." I sighed

Bianca reached over the table and put her hand on my shoulder

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's probably me, my friends always say that I'm too energetic a lot..." She apologized

"Bah, there's nothing to apologize about..." I reassured

She sat back down and began to sip her water again with a slight form of a smile

We then pursued silence for the next couple of minutes in silence

I tipped the back of my chair slightly, pushing the front up and raising it barely off the ground

_I have to start some form of a conversation... this is already awkward enough..._

"So, uh... what's your favorite color?" I questioned awkwardly

"Mine's Red... What about yours?" She reflected

"Oh really? Mine's Red too." I answered

She let out a smirk in response

"So... uh... do you have any... hobbies?" I interrogated

"Oh, well... I like to go shopping... or uh... hang out with my friends..." Bianca replied

_Arceush damn... It's so hard to hold a conversation with her..._

"And what about you?" She rallied

I scratched the back of my head

"Well, uh, I like to train Pokémon or work on a computer..." I admitted

"Oh, that's cool... good thing I helped you fix that one computer." Bianca suggested, letting a small giggle escape

I decided to shut up, since asking dumb questions wouldn't help. I leaned backward and took a glimpse into her eyes.

I stared at the golden artifacts, glistening against the afternoon sun.

Her eyes were so immersive, I could almost see my reflection.

Just like I did before, I stared into her eyes, probably creeping her out too.

After strung out moments, I noticed something in her eyes too.

She was staring back.

Not only staring, but holding a completely "Shock in awe" stare, probably the same as I had.

She took a last sip of her cup and placed it back on the table.

"You know what... here, come with me" She commanded

Quickly thinking, I placed pulled out my wallet and dropped a twenty on the table; before being pulled away by Bianca yet again.

This time though, she wasn't rushing. Instead, she was casually walking, left arm linked to my right.

Twenty minutes of pure silence and awkwardness later, Bianca had somehow pulled both me and her into some maze of buildings.

"Well... uh... where are we going?" I cluelessly questioned

"You'll see..." She replied, hinting some form of excitement

I rolled my eyes and followed this girl that I had sporadically asked out to a date

A minute later, she had led us into a dead-end

I lifted my arm from her and took a step back

"Wait a second... do you wan-!" I began

Bianca took her hand and put it over my mouth, quieting me

She took grabbed my hand and began to drag me to the end of the alley. She stepped closer and closer to the wall, a little uncomfortably close

_Okay, I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with this..._

Bianca, instead of leaning against the wall, "phased" into the wall.

I don't really know how to put this, but... I think she, uh, "Went through the wall"?

Within the time I had to react, Bianca had dragged me all the way through the wall

_**You're lucky, not that many people know about this place**_

_Probably because the only way inside is through a fucking wall!_

I kept myself wide-eyed, still following Bianca. She kept a steady pace and headed for some gigantic door.

"Okay, where are you taking me!?" I frenzied

She turned her head back to me

"Just wait..." She told with a giggle

I continued to had been dragged, going even through a gigantic metal door. The door led up to some more stone brick paving, and into a...

_Holy mother of Arc_

There I stood, ignorant of my situation at the moment.

Trees lined up almost perfectly, creaks of water streamed down in between these rows of trees, and plants of various colors held their place scattered. It was a forest. A forest that seemed to form a utopian atmosphere, while multitudes of different Pokémon flew about.

"Holy Hell" I mustered

Bianca turned to me with a smirk, glazing her eyes at me

"It's beautiful... isn't it?" She asked me

I nodded with my jaw dropped

She grabbed my hand yet again and led me down the stone steps and past the grass. She pulled me for a minute, until leading me to a swing set.

Well, it really wasn't a swing set, more of just a single sw-!

Bianca pushed me into the swing and I nearly completely fell off.

I gained my balance, just before Bianca jumped up and put her feet to the edge of the seat.

She began to rock the swing back and forward.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, the forest is a lot to take in isn't it?" She asked me

I left a slight nod, and continued to let her rock the swing

"Heh, I'm sorry for such a broad introduction..." She told

"Eh, it's fine..."

"It's just... I don't find that many people on this island that I can _trust..._"

"Trust?"

"Yeah... I kinda'... I..." She stuttered

I cocked my head, confused at what Bianca was hinting towards

"I don't know... It's a little... complicated..."

"Eh, I understand." I reassured

She turned to me and looked at me confused

"Having those 'complicated things' that just... they make life a little more confusing. I get that all the time..."

Bianca burrowed her face into her hair

"But... it's not like mine..." She argued

"Why, it can't be that bad." I suggested

She lifted her head, before drooping it back down

"I'd rather... not talk about it..."

"Hey, it's okay. A secret is a secret" I said, stepping off of the swing chair

She sat on the swing while I stood, both in silence

_She doesn't seem like she'd have much to hide_

_**Eh, I don't know about that. She seems to be more than meets the eye**_

_Even if so, she's a pretty nice girl_

_**Oh, you're in for a treat then**_

_Where the hell did you even come from?_

_**You'll find out**_

_No, I'd like to find out why I have some voice floating around in my head!_

_..._

_Hello!?_

"So... nice shirt..." Bianca complimented sheepishly

"Oh, hah, thanks..." I thanked, ending with a smile

She twisted her foot into the dirt

"Okay, I'm going to be honest, you look pretty cute in that shirt..."

"Oh, thanks, uh..." I paused

_Something witty... something witty..._

"Well, the difference between me and you is that you don't need the shirt" I replied

She giggled with a slight blush

"You're pretty good with compliments..."

"Thanks..."

We stood silently for a minute or two

_**Wow...**_

_**Can't believe that you got that one through...**_

_Will you shut up!?_

"Okay, enough of this..." Bianca said, grabbing my hand and heading another way into the forest

Neither of us spoke as we neared some wooden shack-like house

She opened the door and had me step into the _very... very dark shack._ Just before shutting the door

_Oh great, now we're in a dark shack, oh how I wonder what will happen next..._

She opened another door that led out into the city yet again.

Piercing orange light shone in on me, making me squint

"You can come through here, I'll probably be somewhere in the forest..."

I still followed silently, following where she was hauling me as the sun was ending the day

Bianca headed to the docks, merely feet away from the wooden shack, and began to take steps down the creaky panels.

Bianca tip toed me and her to the very edge of the dock, before stopping and looking at the settling sun.

_Y'know, I never noticed how fast the sun sets when it seems to touch land. You could see the sun inching closer and closer to the shrouds of night-time that held light until day arose again._

Any object would soon see the awe shocking stars that lit up the night on a crystal clear night, none the less being shone on by the moon.

Me and Bianca looked at the shining sun, falling into an abyss. Though this pit of darkness called night was very much referenced to as a form of fear, it isn't entirely true.

All the amazing things happen at night.

"It's pretty... romantic... isn't it..." She mentioned

I turned my head to her

_**Oh c'mon, she's basically asking for it now!**_

_B-but what if she... what if she get's put off by me?_

"I always come here when I feel... a little lonely..." She brought up

**_Just do it..._**

In the 'spur' of the moment, I took myself and turned in front of Bianca, just before moving my head in close to hers.

Our lips met, as I had sporadically intended, that would form a _kiss. _

Probably the most valiant and bold act I would do in my entire life, led down to this one decision that I had made... just kissing some girl that I had met... and fallen head over heels for...

We held it for a moment, before I stretched my neck back to its original home.

Bianca dug her chin into her shoulder with a blush, almost trying to hide it from me.

I looked back to the sunset, which had finished it's ceremony.

The stars enveloped the sky, revealing millions of small white specks that glittered the sky.

Bianca backed to the side a couple of steps.

"I... I think I have to go..." She told me with a low tone

_Oh no, I screwed it up..._

"I... uh... I'll..." She stuttered

_I... I knew this was going to happen..._

"I'll see you later..." She said with an emotional tone, before running away

I stood speechless, the only action I took was raising my hand...

Raising my hand as some girl who seemed to had been perfect for me ran away...

And it was all my fault...

* * *

_**Oh boy, I bet my old subscribers are like "Wait, what just happened!?". Don't worry, it will all be explained in my next "super-duper-awesome-action-packed-chapter-that-is-equal-to-some-spoiled-girl's-sweet-16-birthday-party". **_

_**Please drop a review and point out the flaws (Do it or the next girl you kiss romantically by the sunset who also admitted that she is psychic to her grandfather on a conversation you snuck in on will also run away from you)**_

_**I love yahs, even if you want that girl to run away from yah**_

_**(Edited it so that it had more filler so the end wasn't just like "Why?")**_

_**-TCX**_


	8. Chapter 8: Right Decision

Oh don't you love it? Me working on these chapters, struggling to get them out. I'm not rushing, I just want to keep a strict "2-3 Chapters a week" rule so I can reach 30 chapters by who knows when. But no rush! Hope you enjoy this awesome chapter. Please drop a review on what you think about the series so far and this chapter!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Right Decision**_

I slammed the wooden door harshly into the slot it had.

Empoleon jumped intensely, along with Umbreon and Staravia.

I dropped myself onto my bed, raging and sorrowful emotions stirring. Empoleon's Pokéball fell out of my pocket and burst open, before he waddled to the couch, unaware of my condition.

"J-Jared!? What's wrong?" Staravia asked in a worried tone

"I screwed it all up... I moved too fast and too idiotically, and didn't realise until it was too late!" I ranted

Staravia hopped over to me, placing a wing over my shoulder

"Don't worry... there are plenty of mates out there... she just... she..." Staravia dragged

"She just wasn't good enough for someone like you..."

I raised my head off of the bed, and exhaled a large flow of air

"Thanks Starry... You're probably right..." I replied, emotions falling back into their absent place

I sat up and stretched my body

"But... I don't think there will be others... like her at least..." I loathed on

Empoleon rolled his eyes and stayed still, slouched on the sofa

"There are plenty of females out there... plenty to mate with..." Empoleon stated

Staravia cocked her head around toward him sharply

"It's NOT the time for talk like that right now!" She apprehended

Empoleon held a smirk and laid his head to stare at the ceiling

I rubbed my eyes, clearing the saltiness left by my apparently wasted tears.

I sighed, and pulled my button down off. I dropped the shirt nearby my washing and drying machines, just before a knocking occured.

"Wait, who's tha-" I started

_Team Rocket..._

"Oh yeah... that thing..." I remembered

I walked over to the door, and opened it to find a man.

He was in an entirely black outfit, including a cap that somewhat resembled a police officer hat, and both the had and the shirt had a red "R" symbol on it, which probably stood for 'Rocket'.

"I guess it's time to go?" I asked, already knowing the answer

"Yes, come with me..." The Rocket worker told

I took all my Pokéballs and returned my trio of Pokémon back inside of them. I turned back and followed this man out of my apartment and out to the black of the night, still shone on by the same moon that had witnessed my failure just a mere' half an hour ago.

"Okay, so what Pokémon are we trying to catch here?" I asked, almost completely unaware of the operation that was to be held

"This Pokémon's name is Latias. She's a pretty well known legend around this city, and has a high value on her head..." He explained

I backed my head at the word of 'Latias'.

_Wait a second... Latias?_

_Isn't that the name of one of the guardians of Alto Mare?_

_..._

_Well, I have to do this... or I may lose my house._

"Wait, before we start!" I started

The Rocketeer turned to me

"I want the will, or whatever kind of paper you have that contains the rights to my apartment... just in case you guys try to do something..." I told

He rolled his eyes over to another one of the workers

"John... get the deed." He told

The second Rocket walked over with a paper and a pen

"Here, just sign on the line and all the rights are yours." I was explained to

I proofread the paper just to check that it wasn't a phony. I found no loopholes that could harshly affect me, and signed the sliver of paper.

The Rocket handed the paper to me, and I pocketed it into my front left pocket.

"Okay, so she usually travels around at night time at this time, but we might take a little long to find her."

I shrugged, not having any rush

Some form of a point leader began to walk, and the other 6 or 7 rocket employees followed, as did I. They all pulled on some for of glasses. I was offered some, but I rejected his offer since it was night time.

_Wierd..._

I looked up into the sky, watching the bright moon hover above earth...

_I shouldn't of kissed her..._

_But that voice... it told me to_

_...I never even thought about it..._

_That voice wasn't mine... _

_It didn't feel like mine at least._

_Maybe... maybe it was the girl? She did say she was psychic..._

_No, she wouldn't have run away from the kiss 'she told me to have'..._

Everyone in formation slowed a little, and I walked out of formation before realising that everyone had come to somewhat of a near stop.

I looked in front of me.

And there stood the human form of my shame and embarrassment.

It was Bianca, but she had already noticed me. Probably long before I had.

I stopped, intensely flushing with a blaze of red, with the feeling of a noze bleed.

She took a couple steps until she was an arms length from me. She began to rub her arm and stare down into the concrete, obviously embarrassed.

"I-uh-" I muttered, before being close mouthed

Bianca had moved in and had begun to kiss me.

_But-but... I thought!_

I kissed back, leaning her backward and taking the upper role of the manner.

We held it for what felt like a minute or two, but I doubt it was actually long. All the while, the Rockets surrounded me and Bianca in a circle, myself being completely unaware.

Holding a heavy blush, she pulled back

"I'm sorry about earlier... it's just... that... well-" Bianca started

"I thought it was because I had kissed you..." I answered

She rubbed the back of her head.

"No... it's just that I..." She struggled; "I can't really explain that right now... but I think that we should still date."

I nodded to her with a confident smirk

"So... why are you out here anyway?" She asked me

"Oh well... I'm looking for some Pokémon with these guys" I told, motioning my head to the grunts near us; "I don't know why, but I just agreed since I'm gonna' get the rights to my apartment..."

"I think it's like... La... Lati... Oh yeah, we're looking for some Latias Pokémon."

Long before I had finished or noticed, Bianca began to back away from me, a look of horror shifting on her face. She sharply looked around her, to see all the Rocket workers surrounding me and her.

"Uh, what's wrong?" I asked, clueless of the events that were about to fold out at this moment

One of the Rockets pelted a Pokéball into the air

"Gengar, use Mean Look!" He shouted

In response, a purple shape of a creature formed out of the beam of light that had exited the Pokéball. This shape was fairly short and had stubby legs and scary red eyes.

It lept out and gave Bianca an evilish stare.

In response, a red aura surrounded her, before quickly dissapating

_What the hell?_

"Bronzong, Flash Cannon!" Another Rocket commanded,

Pointing directly at Bianca.

The metal can shaped Pokémon launched a blindening beam of light that moved rapidly to Bianca.

The impact made all noise silent just before it hit, then released a sound of energy that nearly deafened me. The last image I saw was Bianca being engulfed in the explosion.

I could feel my heart crackle inside it's cage...

I snapped myself toward the source of the 'misfire'

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I roared

Before I could come over and slap the shit out of the grunt, a sight emerged out of the settling explosion

I turned and my jaw dropped.

The flames settled slowly, revealing a new shape...

That wasn't Bianca.

Now fully clear, the shape stood out.

A slim winged, swan necked, and spikey eared creature floated. It had red forms around it's body, yet having white as a dominant shade on itself... and it had orange eyes.

Before I could swipe one more look, it dodged out of my eyesight and flew quite far from it's first position

It tried to flee, but only hit some form of a purple energy wall, seeming to prevent it from leaving the area.

_Where's Bianca?!_

I fussed around the area, looking for some form of proof that Bianca was still _alive or existant_

I scrambled for a minute, before having a though

_Wait a second..._

_If Bianca isn't here... and that "Latias" thing just 'appeared' where she was when she was hit by that flash cannon..._

_..._

I turned over to see the Latias directly headbutt the Bronzong, knocking it out

_Is that... What Bianca's secret is?_

Yet again, another one of the Rocket's Pokémon fell with my absence to pay attention

_Bianca... is a Pokémon?_

Out of the repetitive yelling, a shout finally stood out

"Hey Jared! Are you gonna' do something!?" One of the grunts shouted

I flinched, before grabbing Umbreon's Pokéball

_Is... is this the right thing to do..._

"We didn't pay you for nothing!" He continued

_But... I'll lose everything If I don't..._

_I don't really have a choice_

I tossed Umbreon's Pokéball out, releasing the shadow fox. He fell to the ground, braced with his flaring red eyes.

After a few moments, only a few Rocket Pokémon were left, and my Umbreon. The Latias...

Or _'Bianca'_

Stopped flying around and paused only meters in front of me and Umbreon

It took a stare at me, looking at my eyes. I looked back, hesitantly.

_I... I have to do this..._

_I won't have anywhere to live..._

"Umbreon, dark pulse..." I muttered

Umbreon lept into the air, before firing a shadowy beam of energy at the Pokémon.

But just before Umbreon had even heard my command, I saw the last glimpse of that Latias.

All I saw was a sheer look of terror. Not of the Umbreon...

But just... a look of _betrayal_

Umbreon directly hit the Latias, and it let out a rash screech.

It wasn't enough to take it down, however.

The Latias fled out and up high into the air, but only with limits since the Gengar that had cast the mean look move had still been conscious.

In case you hadn't known, Mean Look causes any opposing Pokémon to be unable to leave the arena.

The Latias came in at a high speed toward Umbreon, but I knew it was already over...

"Umbreon... dodge and drop her with an Iron Tail..." I commanded

The Latias swept by Umbreon, missing him by a gap. Before she could gain any decent distance, Umbreon leapt at her and his tail began to glow into a bright silver shade.

He waited a moment, before flipping himself and smashing his tail down against the Latias.

It slid for a few meters, before coming to a stop.

As planned... I pulled out a Pokéball and aimed it at... _it_...

I held the Pokéball, though, not throwing it.

This Latias wasn't knocked out. She was horribly bruised, but not unconscious. It wasn't flying away though, it _couldn't_

It sat, quivering in pain as it laid against the stone.

I held the Pokéball higher... and held it...

And held it...

And held it...

"Hey, what are you waiting for!? Catch it!" A grunt yelled

I eased my arm, still holding the Pokéball...

_Is it worth it?_

_What are the Rocket's gonna' do with it anyway...?_

I looked at it, as it held it held a stare back at me.

I dropped my arm, tenseness gone.

I saw those same... golden, gleaming eyes.

This wasn't just some _Pokémon..._ This was _actually_ Bianca. It was that same girl... that I kissed earlier...

I looked down at the Pokéball, showing a reflection of the moon against itself

"What the hell are you doing!?" Another voice roared

I put the Pokéball into my belt, and turned to this outraging man.

He was standing next to his Bronzong, as it floated smoothly.

"If you're not gonna' do it, then I will!" He said, pulling out a Pokéball

"Umbreon..." I called quietly

Umbreon looked up and cocked his head at me

"I think we need to make the right decision here..."

"Quick attack on the Bronzong."

Umbreon left me a slight smirk, before jolting himself at the metal can Pokémon.

Every remaining Rocket flinched as my companion smashed our new opponent

"What the hell!?" The Bronzong's trainer exclaimed

It dropped onto the ground, now obviously unconscious

"Now get the Gengar!" I roared

"Gengar, shadow ball!" The Pokémon's master retaliated

The purple shape formed a dark ball of energy and launched it at Umbreon from it's mouth. Umbreon shifted to the side of the beam, however.

"Umbreon, Iron Tail. Then let's go!" I finished, now walking to the injured Latias

I stepped over, and knelt down

The Latias was looking at me with a half opened eye, squirming and trying to get away from the scene.

It watched me, as I went to go lay a hand down. I came into contact with it's head, and it winced. I began to rub behind it's ear to try to relax it, while it's eyes held somewhat of a confused expression.

"Don't worry... I'm gonna' fix this... some way..." I whispered

After a moment, Umbreon pranced over to me. He looked up to me with a satisfied face.

"Okay, we can go now" He told

I turned my head to the Latias

"Okay, let's go..."

I stood up and lifted the Latias onto my shoulder.

Now this thing is 80 pounds, so I can't exactly tri-athlete my way out of the scene. I struggled to keep her limp on my shoulder, before taking my steps.

_I'm going to need some answers too... _

_Bianca..._

* * *

**_Yeesh, all kinds of "fuck up" around this joint! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Can't wait to hear your reviews! And can't wait to push out more of my FanFiction! I love yahs! Drop a review as a "Payment" for me sharing my spectacular story with you! I'll seeyah later!_**

**_-TCX_**


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Truth!

_**Meh, I pushed out another chap. for you guys :D. I hope you kind'of like it, since I wrote it and stuff. Seeyah at the end!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Meet the Truth!**_

With the full moon shining in on the lost island of Alto Mare, as almost every citizen was sound asleep.

Somehow, they were asleep past the outrageous amount of shit that had just gone down.

This thing was also hauled over my shoulder, and I had stuff to do with it.

I plopped the unconscious Latias onto the ground, stretching my back as I stood under the cover of a gigantic museum building.

I frantically stepped over to the main office door, and left a simple knock.

I stood, waiting for a response, turning back to the red and white swan neck Pokémon.

After a couple of minutes of no return, I sighed and walked back over to the Latias.

I dragged her over to the steps near the door, trying to hide it from any possible wanderers out at this time.

After settling it the best way I could, I finally sat down and relaxed.

_I can't get a break for once in my life... can I?_

_Just running around this island, rumbling around whatever I come near._

_Decide to go on a date? Girl runs away from me._

_Find her at night and she wants to be with you? Turns out to be some shape shifting Pokémon..._

Minutes rolled by, until the Latias shifted in its position.

It gently fluttered it's eyes open, not moving her head and examining the area. Of course nothing was really calm about her expression when she saw me sitting there, being as "Done" as any other guy...

It lifted itself up, almost into some form of sitting position

I stared, while it tried to avoid making eye contact with me for a bit'.

After a minute of evasion, it eventually looked back to me

"Okay... can you just... can you give me some answers to what's going on here... please?" I asked in all my confusion

The Latias sat silent, still looking at me.

Some moments later, it let out a deep exhale

"Okay... I'm a Latias..." It said with an obviously feminine accent, all the while not moving her mouth to form these words at all

I sat still, waiting for the rest of 'her' input

"I... I was going to tell you... but..." She dragged on

"I've tried to trust people before... and... I've been wrong to do that..."

I listened, already recognizing why she hadn't told me earlier...

"I needed to know that you wouldn't try capturing me... or something like that..." Latias explained

She looked to the ground, eyes gloomy and half-open

I took my hand and put it on where ever her shoulder _should_ be

"I understand..."

She looked up to me, and back to the ground. I looked to my side, thinking of what shit I had dug myself into.

_What am I gonna' do with no income from the Rocket's... Maybe... I'll just give the boss a false report or something... They're always looking to please the customer over the employee..._

"I don't know what to say... I just... I didn't plan for you to find out now..." Latias told

I turned my head over to her

"I didn't plan on finding out..." I replied with a slight laugh

"It must be wierd... just going on some date and... and finding out that your date is actually a Pokémon..."

"Yeah..." I answered, rubbing the back of my head

"B-But I'm no different than what I was before!" She pushed

I looked into her eyes... She was right, she was still the Bianca that I had feelings for...

But she is also a Pokémon... isn't it just _wrong_ to have a relationship like this with a _Pokémon_?

We sat, one of us which were withering away in silence... for who that was is for you to decide

But silence pursued, as both of us had run out of any idea what to say to the other

Latias turned her head to me once more

"J-Jared... I don't know if _we _would work out... but I don't want to find out the answer to that yet..." She said with a downplaying tone

"I hope you'll come sometime tomorrow to the garden, and maybe we can find out just a little more about what is going on..."

I continued to be quiet

"I'll see you... Jared..." She finished, before hovering out of the museum and to who knows where

I was motionless, having thoughts traverse the thin lines of my brain

_She definitely wants to be with you... I know it..._

_But what about your morals... and ethics?_

_How does it sound? "Oh hey, you know that kid that decided to get with some Pokémon?" "Oh yeah, Jared Lupo, right?"_

_Am I gonna' be that kid?_

I stood up and brushed the slightness of dirt from myself

_I don't know... It's way too late for me to think about this stuff already..._

I rubbed my crusty eyes and began to follow back to my apartment.

...

"Okay Jared... just as we had practiced"

I picked up my phone and dialed an assortment of numbers

After a moment of ringing, a woman picked up on the other line of the call

"Hello, Rocket Incorporated speaking. How can we help you?"

"Hello, I have a complaint and need to speak to your boss, uh, Giovanni if I'm correct?"

"Uh, sorry, I can't directly link you to the boss now, but I can take a message and have him get it in a couple of days...?"

I rolled my eyes over the phone

"No, I need to talk to Giovanni _now_." I added

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Did he have any special orders for _Jared Lupo_?" I asked

I heard a dragged exclamation of finally understanding pass through the speaker

"Oh, yes, we did. I'll have you linked to him in a moment." The lady finished

"Okay, thank you"

I dropped back onto my bed, waiting several minutes for the call to be pushed through.

After many moments of quietness, the sound of the phone being pulled up sounded

"Yes?" A deeper voice questioned

"Hello, this is Giovanni, am I correct?"

"Yes, this is him..."

"Well I am Jared Lupo, involved in your recent capture attempt of the Pokémon 'Latias'."

"Oh really, was the capture successful?"

I smirked slightly

"Well, it almost was..."

He gasped slightly through speaker

"Why? What went wrong?!"

"I nearly had caught the Pokémon, but I was attacked by all four of your employees when it had appeared that I caught the Pokémon. You see, it burst out of the Pokéball before flying away."

"Oh, for the love of..."

"I easily defeated all four of the employees, however and now I'm here. And to be honest, I am quite dis-satisfied with your service..."

"Please pardon our company, we have problems like this all the time..."

"And what about the Latias?"

"Well, I think I will send two of my most trust-worthy employees over sometime next week. Their names are Annie and Oakley, and I can garentee that you will catch that Latias with them helping..."

"Hm... next week then?"

"Yes, and we hope that you ignore this little 'mishap' and enjoy the worth of our company."

"I will."

"Okay, well if that wraps our loose knots together, I'll be gone to go find and fire the workers who did this to you..."

"I'll be on my way too then..."

I dropped the phone back into it's holster

_That went PERFECTLY_

_Now I won't lose that income per week... and I own this apartment now..._

I plugged my lamp light and slid under my covers

_Well now I need to get some sleep..._

_Latias'll be waiting..._

* * *

**If it's not obvious now, I'll tell yah that this chapter was not in favor of my writing skills. I didn't really enjoy writing it... but it had to b done to advance the awesome plot following. **_  
_

**I hope you enjoyed the story anyway, so drop a review please and I will see yahs' later!**

**-TCX**


	10. Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings

So guys, I know that it's been a while since I've uploaded, but there is a reason for why:

I'm officially writing an actual book.

(I've changed my writing style, making it more in depth with the book. Tell me if you like this better than before, cause I'd love to know)

Well, er, not really. I've gotten the plot down, the characters, and the storyline. But I just can't really start it without some form of approval. Alas', this site is here for my approving needs. If you could drop a review down onto here, that would help a lot, and it would also help if you wouldn't mind seeing some of this typography among an actual published book. So if you could just jot that down, that would be fantastic. Anyway, here's the story.

_(I've changed my writing style, making it more in depth with the book. Tell me if you like this better than before, cause I'd love to know)_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 - Mixed Feelings**_

I feel like punching a wall... like, _really_ bad. Sitting on my bed, I stared down at my ground into the fuzziness of the cheap feeling carpet. I can't be serious though, like, I know what happened last night.

I saved that Latias and everything... but she was my date... She seemed to have my mind under a loop and have me fall for her.

I clenched the fabric sheets of my bed.

And the thing about it was that it was still working. But at the same time, I couldn't love a _Pokémon_! That's not only wrong and illegal, but it's bestiality!

But never the less, my mind couldn't just push away the feelings that laid in my heart. I sighed before standing up and leaving for the door. I had gotten ready hours before I actually decided to get up and go, since this whole situation was _intimidating_.

_Intimidating!? You're intimidated, Jared!? You're the one falling for her, so you're intimidated?_

I closed the door behind me, leaving behind the comfort of my own home, and went into the outside.

_Face it Jared, you have feelings for a Pokémon. Just accept it, and not try to dodge it like a bitch._

_**I see someone is having quite the predicament...**_

I sighed, and kept up my pace toward the garden.

_**And you've formed feelings for Latias too...**_

_**Wow, I wonder what happened last night.**_

_Who the hell are you! Why the fuck are you in my head!?_

_**You'll find out.**_

And at the bat of an eye, my mind went blank. No more voices that seemed to invade my personal life, of which might have been the last possession I may have.

The wooden door creaked as I gently nudged it open. My heart pounded as if someone was trying to break out of my chest. I felt my head rush with warmth, and my hand shook slightly. I pulled open the second door and proceeded in. Following was the same beautiful view I had come across yesterday... on my date with Latias...

I wandered along the path that led across the forest, hoping and not hoping to find that red dragon somewhere ahead. Only a few steps after, I saw the shape of Latias pacing back and forward over a single patch of land muttering incoherent words.

I took the deepest breath I could before I stepped out of the cover of trees, and inched myself to her.

"Hey Latias..." I called

She turned in reaction, before slowly floating over to me

"Oh... hey Jared." Her voice trembled

I looked up and scratched my head, avoiding the inevitable truth.

"So... you, uh, wanted me to come here?" I distantly asked

"Yeah, well... I need to tell you something."

I held my breath at the summon of those words, hoping to the good lord Arceus that she wouldn't drag me into a pitfall of feelings.

"Well... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for lying to you. I know I told you this last night, but I also have one more thing to say. I don't want you to leave..." She admitted

I turned my head to her with confusion

"I expected you to want to try to avoid me... since the whole 'date' thing. But I don't want you to. Even if you don't have feelings for me, I want you to please... _please_ stay..." Latias begged, floating closer to me

Now within touching distance, I stood with Latias in front of me. My mind battled against my feelings or my knowledge.

It's too much, she's a Pokémon! You can't have a relationship with _it._ Yet again... maybe that term is over used.

_Pokémon..._

Huge golden eyes met with my ragged dark brown, and stared.

Look at her... she's _beautiful_! Who really cares if she's a Pokémon or not...

I could almost feel the gravity between us, while we hesitantly leaned against it. She didn't seem so bad to have feelings for anymore, and it almost felt fine.

But with life's way, I didn't reach that climatic goal of getting over that boundary.

With the sound of wind flying against me, I was sent crashing into a distant tree. I felt multiple snaps all around my body, seeming to sear my innards. I coughed up some amount of blood and slouched over, a burning pain sharply holding itself inside me.

Seconds after retracting, a blue and white shape appeared just ahead of me. It had looked almost exactly like Latias, but with blue instead of red. Aside from that was the fact that his eyes looked more sinister than hers did, which would lead to the fact that he was the one that had caused me to break several important bones.

This thing drove its dominant claw into my stomach, and dragged me up into the tree. I grit my teeth to a near breaking point, but no sound left since I didn't have any air to use.

It raised its head and looked me into my eyes, with me trembling trying to get out of grip.

_**I guess it was fun watching you two fool around...**_

_**But I think it's time for the game to stop...**_

Sinister in tone, what seemed to be a "he" took his other claw and held me by the neck, blocking me from being able to grasp onto the situation

_**You humans are all the same... greedy... filthy... disgusting...**_

_**You took both of our parents away...**_

He let out a slight laugh

_**Or wait, let me rephrase that, "Most" of you humans are all the same anyway...**_

With a slight smirk, it lifted its claw, and cocked it back.

I ripped desperately at his claws to free myself, but no amount of desperation I could have had would move his grip.

But thank Arceus, a red and white savior bashed against him and threw him off a few meters. He flung his head around at Latias viciously.

"_Are you really going to do this!? Remember what happened to mom!?"_

It roared out a deafening sentence, aimed at Latias, floating in front of me steadily.

"He's different Latios! He _could_ have caught me last night, but he didn't!" Latias retaliated

He looked up, angry, before returning down to Latias

"_And when he gets the chance to catch not just you, but BOTH of us, you'll remember this conversation SO WELL!" _'Latios' raged

"I'm not letting you kill him..." Latias stated

"_You don't know what you're doing Latias... I'm doing this for your own good!"_ He told

Latias didn't hear that last sentence, however. She charged directly into 'Latios' and seemed to knock the wind out of him. She then head-butt him into the ground, dust rising directly from the area.

I rolled over onto my back, attempting whatever I could to calm my pain.

Meanwhile, 'Latios' angrily bashed Latias into a tree, rising up and looking over to the injured dragon.

"_You'll understand when this is over, sister..."_ He explained, before punching her a distance away

Being obvious that Latias was not going to win, I frailly pulled out Umbreon's Pokéball. He was released onto a patch of grass inches ahead of me, and turned to me. He stumbled over to me with a gasp, before I scratched his head.

"I can't really tell you what to do in this battle... Just try and knock the blue one out..." I whispered, coughing rabidly in the process." I explained

After holding a frightened look, he nodded and turned to the scene.

Latios rose up, floating over the now knocked out Latias. He turned to my direction, before gaining an amused expression.

_"Oh, so this is it, huh? Well then, I'll be sure to make this quick..."_ He told maniacally

Umbreon charged a sphere of darkness and heaved it over to the Latios, hitting him as un-expectant as he was. After that, he charged in and dashed an iron tail across. Latios slammed into a tree and screeched a pain induced tone.

Umbreon then flew another shadow ball in, exploding on impact.

The particles expired, revealing an unconscious Latios. The gold-ringed fox stood at attention for a moment, before dashing over to me. He leered over at the blood surrounding me.

I let out a reassuring laugh, coughing in the process.

"Don't worry Umbreon, I'll be okay... I don't know about him though..." I fumbled humorously

I thumped onto the ground flat to regain any energy that could have been left behind, before raising my head. Seeing that no one was going to come for me, I began to drag myself to the exit of the garden. A streak of blood followed as I moved each inch, brushing against my smashed bones and inducing a suicidal amount of pain.

About twelve meters later, a friendly sound whirred unsteadily in my ear. Before long, Latias was at my side, worried in her sight.

I bent my head to her, breathing massively

"Latias... could you try to get me to a... hospital or some...where...?" I asked shakily

Without answer, Latias put the palm of her claws onto me. In return, some divine light shone over, filling my body with shivers. I twitched severely, confused on what the Pokémon was actually doing to me.

After few moments, Latias raised her hands, dissipating the light. She floated back and held a joyful grin.

I stood up, fumbling on my feet, still confused.

"I used Recover on you, which basically heals Pokémon... But I guess it works on people too..." She mumbled

I stretched for a moment, relaxing my blistering muscles. I leant onto my knees, before rising back up.

"Thanks..."

"I'm sorry... My brother is crazy about humans... because of our parents..."

I saw the sense it had in... Since he did mention about people taking their parents away. I leant back onto a tree, visualizing what could had driven some Pokémon as close as to murdering someone to keep their family safe...

"You should probably go before he wakes up." Latias suggested

"You're right... But I'm not going to..."

She cocked her head at me.

"It's not a good impression to leave, if I'm going to actually try to get your brother to like me..."

She listed her eyes to the ground, with me walking over to the tree that supported the battered Latios. I sat next to him and looked over to Latias.

"Heh, you shouldn't mess with Umbreon." I mumbled, rubbing the back of Umbreon's ear, who was bundled next to me.

We sat for some time, before Latios jittered and backed his head into the tree. I stood up and walked in front of him, holding a slight smirk on my face.

He forced his eyes open, which then fixed to me. I lent out a hand to him to help him up, but he retracted it to his chest. Unwarily, he floated up and looked at me in a disgusted manner.

"If I really wanted to catch you both, I would've done it before..." I explained.

"You knocked me out!" Latios began to rage.

"You broke several of my bones." I finished, walking away with the hope that I had gotten some point to him.

I stepped over to Latias, who was staring back over to Latios, whom of which was examining his partially blood stained claws.

"I hope that he'll understand that I'm not trying to catch you two..."

"I know you aren't..." Latias told me

Between our conversation, the creaking of the familiar door sounded. There stood a confused Lorenzo, looking at Latias and me.

But before soon, his expression turned from confused to angry.

* * *

And that's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, because I'm thinking of warping the plot, like a lot, so it's better than before. Anyway, drop that review for me so I can get the green light to start writing my book if you could, and I'll see you later.


	11. Chapter 11: Family

I'm going to tell you right now, this is not my strongest writing. Don't worry though, it's just because I'm a little odd today. So let me even this out and tell you what's going on [Or did I tell you already?]. Anyway, I wrote this chapter in an hour, so it won't be as good as the next one, I promise. I'm not good with these kind of chapters, so I hope you look forward to the next one. Adios!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - Family**_

"Latias, why are his clothes ripped?"

I stood, sweaty palms and hot head.

"Uh..." Latias stumbled

As if we could explain that, or why there were charred trees... or why Latios was incredibly bruised...

"Not only have you shown this _boy_ where the garden is, but exposed you AND Latios!" Lorenzo ranted

"You think that every other guy that I see is out to catch me, but Jared _is_ different!"

Lorenzo glared his eyes at me

"What about the last 5 guys Latias?"

Wait, five guys? There were five guys before this?

_**Yeah, and four of them are dead now.**_

I leant back my head, distancing myself from the thoughts

_**You better hope that we don't get stuck alone...**_

I slid my hands into my pockets continued to watch dialogue.

"Lorenzo..."

"What? Have something else to say?" Lorenzo snapped

Latias sighed, before withdrawing her eyes

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen."

The anger stricken on Lorenzo's face began to fade

"But that doesn't mean I'm getting rid' of Jared, neither of you may see it, but I think that Jared is fine." Latias concluded, before grabbing my hand, and dragging me off with her

I turned back, to see the harsh disapproval of Lorenzo and Latios, toward Latias and me.

"Again, I'm sorry about this whole thing..."

"It's fine, I'm just a little frightened by that fact that there were four other guys." I stated with a nervous laugh

Latias looked down to the ground and held a bitter look

"It shocked us to see how many of you humans wanted to catch us..." Latias said gloomily

I followed her in a pitying silence, while she shifted into her human form as we walked out.

Just as if it was yesterday, the sun was settling to the end of the day. Orange clouds reflected the color, and left the shadows of everyone growing larger.

She turned and headed us to the inner part of the town.

"Where are we going?" I asked her

"I'm taking you back to your house; I don't want you caught up in more of this mess until I settle it..." She explained

"I'm fine with it all... if only I could honestly explain it to him..."

"I'm shocked he didn't understand in the first place, he didn't even bother to try to read your mind or anything..."

I turned my head to her

"Read my mind?"

"Yeah, it's a thing him and I can do..." Latias told, a blush quietly fading on her face

I dropped the conversation at that point. She had read my mind, during the entire time I was with her! Even with the parts I haven't mentioned, she could read those too!

I dragged along with her, nervousness flushing me out.

"Heh... didn't know that did you?" She asked me

I held quiet, I was not going to say anything after that fact.

"Don't worry; you'd probably feel the same way if you could read my mind..."

I glanced at her, that quote, and pretty much how this day was running. Her brother attacking me and nearly killing me could have been enough, but you all know how life works.

And, in moments, we were standing in front of my apartment. The sun was almost fully down, leaving the stars to come out.

"Jared... try and check in tomorrow. I'll tell you if I can get it through their heads or not, okay?"

"Sure, I'll come over tomorrow..." I replied

She smiled at me and walked away. I pushed open my door and made my way up the stairs.

The day had worn me out quite a bit', and I just wanted to get to bed. So I opened my door, and went toward my sleep.

But, as the whole story goes, I had to be interrupted by something.

On my desk was my Pokétch. I looked at the screen and found there to be seven different voice-mails left on it.

I usually didn't get this sort of attention among my phone, so I opened up the last message and played it.

"So, we interrogated our employees that you said to have "attacked you.". Well, we've concluded that you have in fact, attacked them. Therefore, regarding this predicament, we'll be handling you and that Latias... later. Burn in hell, Mr. Lupo."

I dropped my Pokétch. I didn't expect it, but they had found out about what _actually_ happened.

I muttered some profane word under my breath, before rolling my eyes.

I'd be able to deal with it later; my Pokémon took Cynthia, so why wouldn't they be able to take whatever that Rocket Corporation has.

I shrugged it off and laid myself down.

Too bad for me that I didn't really know the full extent of the Rocket Corporation...

* * *

Foreshadowing! Stuff! Blah! Catch the answers on the NEXT UNFORESEEN! [I'm kinda' tired, don't mind me]


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Forgive Now

Okay guys, I feel like I did a little better on this chapter than the last, but I still don't like it. But, life goes on, and the story must be put out. So here you go, Chapter 12!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Can't Forgive Now**_

Just like the last couple of chapters of this book, I woke up and did my daily routine. Showered, groomed, and ready to go; I stepped out of my door, yet again heading over to the garden.

For the first time as I had seen it, the town had cloudy skies and it was lightly raining.

Seemed to fit the mood, though. As I was on edge from that call from last night and I was not one for threats.

I took out Umbreon's Pokéball and withdrew him superstitiously. He hopped along with me as I took each step, partially frightened.

Soon, a crowd rolled by, and I eased up. Each face seemed... depressed, though. But, I have heard before that the weather affects the moods of people, so I guess that could be one thing.

So I took my time, walking over bridges and bridges to the wooden shack that led into the garden, since I didn't know where the one in the wall was.

Before time could age, I had made it to the shack. The door was already open, which didn't seem so bad...

Well, until I saw the boat that was lingering in front. It had a black metal cover over it, seemed pretty expensive. And it also had a big red "R" on it.

Rocket Corporation. They had gotten to the garden, and that meant that Giovanni had sent "...his two most trust-worthy workers..."

I flung myself through the door, and to the sight of two girls hovering over Latias and Latios, captured in nets.

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT KID, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN DID YOU!?" Latios' roared at his sibling

I rushed even closer to the scene

"Get the fuck away from them!" I yelled at them

The duo turned in unison, with a confused expression

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The blonde one questioned

Obviously, these two were the ones who had caught Latias and Latios; using what looked to be an Espeon and an Ariados.

With Umbreon already out, I threw Staravia's Pokéball out.

"Umbreon, use shadow ball! And Staravia, use Brave Bird!"

The girl with the gray hair seemed to have recognition of me.

"I think that's Jared Lupo." She muttered to the other

"Good, then we'll be taking two of you out! Espeon, use Swift on the Staravia." The blond one commanded

"Ariados, use string shot on the Umbreon."

Umbreon flung a dark orb at the Espeon while Staravia blazed itself to the Ariados. These two didn't have such a good strategy, since they were attacking the Pokémon that weren't attacking it.

The shadow ball hit and missed the Espeon, while the Ariados easily dodged Staravia. They were too fast, compared to my Pokémon. What made it worse was the fact that they had a move to retaliate to it all too.

Umbreon was wrapped into a cocoon of web, while Staravia took on a direct swift. Staravia was immediately knocked unconscious; and Umbreon was restricted of his movement.

I had one more bet, and it was unlikely. I popped Empoleon out of his Pokéball, and prayed that I would be able to do something with him.

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

I didn't care which one he hit, it would have had the same damage as it would've done to the other. Along the same lines, I would have used Hydro Cannon, but he would be left immobile against the other.

I didn't know if it was unexpected or not, but the Hydro Pump smashed against the Ariados. It didn't move after that, so I guess I K.O.'d that one.

"Espeon, finish him with hyper beam!" One of the girls shouted

"Empoleon, counter it with a Hydro Cannon!" I matched

With both of the two to be unable to make a move next turn, I guess it could be called a war of attrition.

The beam of energy clashed against the beam of water, vaporizing it into a mist. The beam traveled clean through and hit Empoleon, putting him out and leaving me empty handed.

After taking a moment to realize that I had just lost, I looked back up to see Annie and Oakley, standing in front of me.

"Y'know, Giovanni told us just to make sure that you're 'taken care of'. But, he also told us not to kill you. It seems that you care about these two, Latias and Latios; so I guess we can call that even..." The gray haired rocket explained

She held an evil smirk, before stretching her leg back. Before I could move, she flung it over at me. It hit me in the head, and dazed me...

Just before I blacked out.

* * *

Yep, there we go. I changed the plot, completely. You old followers are probably like "What the hell just happened?", well, yeah. The way to making a good book is to write stuff that you don't like. So I did, and It'll probably get on your guy's nerves. So, I love yahs!

-TCX


	13. Chapter 13: Black Out

Hey guys and gals, It's me again. I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing, I just have had a depression for writing. So, I hope this one is better quality that the last few, cause I think it is.

Oh yeah, one more thing. PLEASE REVIEW. I've been dying for someone to please just tell me how my story is going because it is really frustrating to not get feedback, so please just take a few minutes to tell me how I'm going. Thanks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 13 - Black Out**_

"Hey... uh... are you alright?" I head familiarly

Eyes almost clamped shut and a slight ring in my head attacked my senses, leaving me motionless for moments.

"What happened here?" The same voice questioned

I pried my eyes open and the light blinded me. My eyes adjusted, before revealing a relieving sight.

Brown hair and a white cap on, Latias stood over me in her human form.

I launched myself off my back and stumbled forward, then turning around to her.

"Latias! How did you get away from those two?" I asked

She backed her head up and frowned at me.

"Latias? Wait, something happened to her!?" She questioned

I reflected a frown to her, confused on what she had meant. Seeing my expression, she leant in toward me.

"Wait, you... You know about her?" I was questioned

"What are you talking about? Annie and Oakley just kidnapped you and Latios! How did you get away from them?!" I repeated

"I'm not Latias..." The girl admitted

Now, there were a few things wrong with this thought. One, she had the same appearance as Latias. And the other was that I was never informed of a "Duplicate Latias" or whatever this girl was.

"Yes, you are Latias! I just saw you get caught by those two girls!" I argued

"I'm Latias' friend. She mimics my appearance whenever she wants to look human..."

"Oh really? Then how come I haven't seen or heard of you?!"

"I don't know! I just came back into the garden to see Latias, and all I find is a bunch of unconscious Pokémon and you in here!"

I lowered my head to think. If this girl were Latias, why would she say that she wasn't? Before that, how could Latias and Latios escape those two "net-like" things? Latias _does_ have the ability to mimic a person's appearance, so I guess this girl would _not be lying_?

"I want to know what happened, right now!" She demanded

She seems like she isn't Latias at all anyway, being a little calmer and not too high-strung, even if we were worrying about where Latias and Latios would be. True or false, I might be able to get some information out of her if she does actually know where Latias and Latios have been taken.

"Alright, so I have been in this whole 'My-Date-Turned-Out-To-Be-A-Pokémon' thing and it's been close to a few days. Well, after getting into some big fight with Latios yesterday, Latias asked me to stop back over today. Well, I come back over-"

"Wait, that was you who hurt Latios?!" She snapped

"He attacked me! Latias told me to come in and he then decided to break most of my bones!" I replied

She looked down to her side with a slight eye.

"Anyway... I came in, and saw these two girls "Annie and Oakley" in here and they had caught Latias and Latios. I tried to fight them, and I ended up getting knocked out." I finished

"Oh my god..."

Figuring that these two girls were a part of the rocket organization, it's probable that there is some rocket "hideout" or some sort of thing. The only question is where...

"Do you know where the rocket organization is placed?" I asked her

"Rocket Organization? Why would you go there?" She asked me

"Annie and Oakley are from that organization, so I would put money that they are there..." I answered

"You can't go there! They're too big of a company!"

"Tell me where it is, I can't waste anymore time waiting!" I ranted

"They're in the Kanto region, but you don't even know what you're talking about!"

I stood up and shook myself off, rubbing the back of my ringing head.

"Listen, it's either that we're going to get Latias and Latios back... or they're going to do something with them. And as long as I have some sway in this world, I'm going to do as much as I possibly can." I stated

She sat back in a silence, probably reflecting on what I had said.

I returned all of my Pokémon back into their capsules, and stepped toward the exit.

"I will come back with Latias and Latios. Or I won't come back at all..." I told

"I... I... Please, bring them back..." She stuttered

I left a single glance to her, before nodding and stepping out of the area.

I had to get Latias and Latios back, no matter what. The only problem was getting past Annie and Oakley... and even their boss. I have to train on my way there, and after that, I might have the chance at beating the two.

I held my pace, immediately heading to the docking area. I approached a speedboat, whilst withdrawing my packed wallet.

A man was screwing up the gas knob of the boat and placing down a gasoline canister.

"Hey, can you possibly take me back to the Hoenn region? I need to go right now." I told

"Sorry, I don't do those services." He bluntly said

I pulled out almost half of whatever laid into my wallet.

"How about for this much, going as fast as you possibly can?" I asked

He turned to me, before dropping his gas can along with his jaw.

"Hurry, I need to go now!" I yelled

"Fine, let's go then." He bluntly said, pocketing the money, and revving up the boat.

I stepped onto the boat, before being shot onto the deck as it soared off the dock. I heaved myself back up with the help of a railing and leaned forward.

Just like me, this guy knew his priorities. He knew where he had to get to and how fast needed to get there. So, in a way, I guess you could say that this was my job. I had to save Latias, Latios too. And If I didn't... I would lose just as much as that girl, or Lorenzo.

For the next fifteen minutes, I held myself onto that bar. For me to attempt to take down the Rocket organization myself, along with my team... how was I going to do that? Like that girl said, they were a huge organization that had a lot of power.

I just have to train enough. It does not matter how much I have to, I will beat Annie and Oakley.

However, there is one problem too. If Annie and Oakley "work" for the Rocket Corporation, doesn't that mean that they have a boss? That would mean that he is probably a lot stronger than the both of them are.

Zoned out along the backside of the speedboat, the boat slowed and came to a stop. I shook myself and veered around to the front.

Not as fast as I had anticipated, we were already at a docking area.

"I took us to the closest part of Hoenn region as I could."

"Good enough, thanks for the ride. I'll see you around!" I told, running off to what could be a small town.

Crossing over a creaky dock, I buried my foot into sand. Only slowing me down, I dragged along toward red roofed buildings.

After dozens of steps, I had expected to get onto some flat land. But I kept going over sand, and more sand, and even more. That's when I actually took a moment to stop and look around me.

Sand. Lots and lots of sand. Not only that, but the sun beat down harshly on the area. I had already been sweating, and in case you guys never knew, I barely sweat at all.

Actually, I think I was in a desert. I've heard of desert in the Hoenn area, but not of this size. I couldn't see any land other than desert at all, which meant that this went on for miles.

Now back to real life, I approached the familiar topped building of a Pokécenter and stepped in. A godly breeze smashed against me, drastically changing due to an air condition area.

"Uh... can anyone help me out?" I asked aimlessly

A red haired woman, known as "Nurse Joy", perked up over the counter.

"Ah yes, what is your problem?" She asked uniformly

"Okay, can you tell me which part of Hoenn this is?" I questioned her

"This is the desert part of Hoenn. It's mainly referred to as Route 111."

I stretched myself from that bumpy ride all the way from Alto Mare.

"Could I see a map of where that is please?" I asked

Nurse Joy proceeded to pull out a rolled up map, unrolled it, and sprawled it along the desk.

"Route 111 is right here." She told, pointing to the high point of the land mass that showed on my map.

Shit. One word to describe my internal reaction at that moment: Shit.

Being at the highest part of Hoenn was not good, since I had to make my way to Kanto; being under Hoenn, ultimately meaning that I have to cross the entire continent.

I palmed my forehead in slight disappointment, before resting it back onto the desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Nurse joy asked me

"Heh, it's just that I need to get to Kanto... and that means getting across this entire land mass..." I explained

"Oh... well... It should only take you a week if you start tomorrow."

I notched myself upright and relooked the map over.

"I'm not waiting until tomorrow to start. I actually have to get going right now..." I stated

"You can't leave, there's another sandstorm coming in today." She argued

"I _need _to go; I can't wait any time for anything." I stated, walking toward the door

"You don't understand! You could die in that sandstorm!" Joy continued

I lifted my head up to the ceiling, before resting back to the ground.

"I don't care. If I don't hurry, I'm going to lose someone close to me..."

I exited the building in my usual dramatic way.

I was going to need supplies, so the least I could do was stop by the Pokémart and take a few things.

After awkward silence of no one being inside the Pokémart besides the clerk, I grabbed a bag of food and water. It's either that I have to get past this desert storm thing or whatever it is, or I'm going to be stuck without being able to see.

I stepped out of the store, back onto a softened ground. I saw a clear sky with no clouds and a hard sun beating down upon the residents of the area.

I am going to save someone very important to me... and I have to do it right now.

I exhaled, before dragging myself down what I had pinpointed to be south. Each step burned my feet through the soles of my shoe, along with my muscles pushing against the force of the sand.

It didn't matter about me at this point, since life had already thrown me away since I took a first breath. I was never told that I was going to become "someone" or be something important, and I can see why now.

Fate has decided to screw me over because it's my life. It's the job I was given from the start, and... Well I guess I can't change it.

But there is one thing I _can _do. And that is to make sure that other people get the life I can't have. I realize this now, since I'm marching across this desert to risk my life and save this Latias. It's almost... heroic. Too bad that isn't my spot.

Fate is just an asshole, to me mostly. Then there are those other people who've gotten their free rides and have been born rich. It's as if life decides to make those people just better than everyone else.

**The rich may have everything, but it's the willpower of the poor that rule this world.**

I stopped my tracks and looked around me. I was in the middle of a desert, with no one seeming to be near me.

Latios was talking to me again, somehow. Could he really be communicating from Kanto?

"Latios! Where are you!?" I shouted into the distance

**I'm not Latios. I never have been. I am someone else.**

"What?"

**I've been watching you for the longest time, and you just don't understand how important you really are. All this nonsense of you being destined for failure, is the biggest failure you have done.**

"Really then? Can you explain why I've been born into a shithole and raised all the way up into the mess!?" I roared

**Jared, you don't understand yet. You will, very soon. And with this, I need you to understand. Life is going to be very tough on you, but you will succeed. **

I dropped onto the fiery sand and dropped a few tears.

Somehow, life was continuing to torment me. I never deserved any of the mess I was given, but I was still given it.

Was that it? Was my goal to just clean up another person's mess so they can make what I can't?

I guess so...

At the summon of wind, I was splashed with a spike of sand. I flew back some feet, before squinting my eyes into a fog of sand.

The sandstorm had already gotten here, and it was even worse than I had thought it was.

Sand was blowing through the air, and it was making it hard to breath. I pulled my shirt over my mouth and stepped forward, but I was blown back down.

Clean air wasn't an option at this point, each breath increasing the amount of particles inside. I couldn't see any more than a few feet in front of myself.

Lack of oxygen meant I was going to pass out. Of course, my vision began to spin. I stumbled back and forward, using all my will to move to my goal.

I constantly reminded myself that Latias and Latios are gone, unless I change that. The thought only kept me standing for a mere minute before my legs exhausted and tore me to my knees.

I roared into the storm in anger, before I felt one more whirl of dizziness hit me. I fell yet again to my hands, then to my face.

One phrase rang in my head for the rest of my consciousness, before I fell into the darkness.

**You just don't understand.**

* * *

Okay, there it is again! I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you are worried about Lupo because this is just the tip of the iceberg.

Anyway, DROP A REVIEW PLEASE and I hope that you enjoyed reading. I will see all you lovely people later, adios.


	14. Chapter 14: Flygon

Okay, seriously guys, I need some feedback for this story. It kind of feels dead, and I feel like I'm just feeding an old dude that died a couple months ago. Anyway, if you could seriously drop me a review, that would be doing the biggest favor that you could possibly do. So please do that, and thanks if you do! [If not, I love you a little less than those that did drop a review :(]

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon characters, or Any of the Following characters in the story that are involved with Pokemon. I do however own all characters and plot elements not involved whatsoever in the show, game, etc Pokemon. This is a non-profit story, that should not contain anything that conflicts the words stated...**

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - Flygon**_

Do you ever just, look at life? Just look at it and say: "Wow, really dodged a bullet there." Of course you do, because life is that dramatic asshole who wants to see you on your knees. My story includes a lot of this, as of now. I could be dead, but I'm obviously not. Something just decided to save me from that sand storm that would've killed me like that nurse said, because life is a dramatic asshole.

Now I'd love to stay unconscious for a long time, but I need to get to Latias as soon as possible.

I shot open my eyes, sand batting against my eyelashes. I rubbed the remnants off and dusted off my clothes. I squinted around me, showing a dark cave. I looked to my left to see the opening of the cave to be surrounded by a still raging sand storm.

And to my right... well, there's the title of this chapter. Out toward the darker part of the cavern was a green Pokémon with red caps over its eyes and red outlining on its rhombus-shaped wings. It held a stare at me, sitting a decent distance from me.

"Oh... hi. I'm guessing you're the one that saved me. Thanks." I stated

I stood myself up and dusted myself furthermore. The Pokémon flinched and backed itself further away from me. Shaking myself off, I took a glance down to the Pokémon.

"So, uh, where are we?" I asked it

I began to walk deeper down the cavern, the apparently frightened Pokémon backing to the wall as I passed it. I peered down even more, just to find a much larger room inside.

"Whoa, this place is pretty big..." I mumbled

I dropped down onto the floor as the Pokémon continued to study and watch me.

"Huh, I wonder what kind of Pokémon you are." I admitted, aiming back to the Pokémon.

I looked around the bland room for a few more moments, then turned back and stepped up onto the tunnel. I walked up to the point just before I would've been leaving the cave.

"Well, looks like the storm is still here. I'll have to wait then..."

I stepped to my bag and dropped down against the cave walls. I lumped my head back against the wall and stared up.

With this storm around, I probably won't be going for a little bit. After that, I have to _really go_ before another storm brews. If that happens before I get out of this place, I won't be saved by another Pokémon or person like this time.

While in thought, the Pokémon decided to come close to me. I pressed back into the wall while it looked me up and down, leaving me to be stared at by its huge red eyes.

"Heh, yeah, you probably haven't seen a person in your life have you?" I asked rhetorically

It looked me up and down a few more times.

"I have... a few times before..." It replied

Of course, _another _talking Pokémon. But I guess it was different than Latias or Latios had. It actually used its mouth to talk, and it didn't seem like it was using a form of telepathy.

"Wow, so you can talk?"

It cocked your head at me; holding a form of confusion.

"You're not surprised?" It asked me

"Not at all. I've had a fair share of things to surprise me for the last few weeks." I let out with a laugh

This Pokémon seemed to talk with a feminine accent, which I wouldn't expect from a wild Pokémon. Not only that, but it didn't actually attack me like some other Pokémon would have.

"So did a trainer release you or something?" I asked 'her'

"No."

"Then who taught you to talk?"

"My dad did." I received as a blunt reply

Huh, now this was a first. Not only could a Pokémon talk like a normal person would, but it was taught by its parents. I haven't heard of that before.

"So why are you out in the middle of a sand storm?" She questioned

"I was going to save someone who's very important to me."

"So you go and nearly die in a sandstorm? It doesn't sound like you're doing a very good job." She told

So I guess I might have undermined 'her' personality a bit by her ability to talk, but it seemed as if she actually had more of a personality than I had thought. She was a wild Pokémon, but she also seemed pretty tame.

"I'll do a lot for her..." I muttered

"Oh, so it's for some girl then? How'd you screw up with her?"

"I... I didn't screw up..."

"Oh, yes you did. If you're going through all this for some girl, then you definitely did something wrong with her." She argued

"She was taken away from me, and I'm going back to save her! I DID NOT SCREW UP!" I roared back at her

She flinched backward a few inches before returning to her original position

She let out a sigh, before apologizing "I'm sorry... I just wanted to know what happened between you and... Her..."

I eyed the area around for a moment, trying not to let out another rage-induced sentence.

"What kind of Pokémon are you anyway?" I asked

"I'm a Flygon..." She responded

I looked out to see a raging storm still flying past the cave, indicating that I wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah, you're going to have to wait a little bit'. Sand storms around here last a while... and they're pretty deadly..."

I turned my head back over to Flygon.

"Why did you save me? You could have just left me and gone around like nothing happened, so why didn't you?"

"I... I didn't want you to die. I hate seeing people die, especially like that..." She explained

"Lucky for me then that you just happened to fly by me..."

"Yeah..."

I sat in my own little world of silence, waiting for this sandstorm to pass, since I can't wait for Latias to be killed or traded off or whatever they do with Pokémon.

Yet again, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I could plan what I'm going to do or...

"Hey, do you know what's in this cave?" Flygon asked me

I stood up and peered back around, Flygon floating around the cavern. I stood up before stepping down into the room yet again.

Unlike the first time, I took a moment and studied the room. There were several odd plates on the ground that formed an "H" shape, engravings on one of the sides of the walls, and a stone slab that leaned against the wall.

"Whoa, what is this place?" I asked

I walked up to one of the plates and stuck my foot on it. I slowly increased pressure, before it made a clicking noise.

These were a bunch of pressure plates probably, just sitting on the ground. What's even the point of them to be on here anyway? Is it a trap, or is it an opening of some sort.

Being the ignorant shmuck I am, I went on and stepped on all six of the other pressure plates. Each left a click and nothing else, confusing me and Flygon.

"You think these things have a point or something?" I asked Flygon

She left a shrug, before a large noise shook the cavern. Dust eroded from the ceiling and dropped down, hinting toward that there was some form of reaction from what I had done.

This next part is sudden and all, but just stick out with me. So that stone slab that was on the door that I mentioned before? Yeah, that apparently was a door of some sort, and it opened right up.

The huge door revealed a dark area, nothing visible in sight.

And then there's the dramatic part, when an "H" shape of dots lit up in the dark. This freaked me the fuck out, and I stumbled down.

After that, this gigantic rock golem of some sort just decides to step out into the middle of the room. This left me and Flygon confused and scared, more so since this thing was starting to walk toward me.

"Who... has woken... me...?" The thing questioned

I crawled back into a wall, heavy breathing ensuing a possible heart attack.

"Who are... you...?" It continued

It stepped into mere feet from me.

"Wait-wait-wait! I don't want a fight! I didn't know what those panels would do!" I panicked

After this, I was picked up by the neck and risen up off my feet. I struggled for air, almost like Latios had done to me; except this time, I was being held up in the air and not against a tree.

"Who are you?" The thing asked

"My name... it's J-Jared! Jared Lupo!" I struggled

It held me for a few more seconds, before proceeding to drop me down onto the rock. I fell back against the wall.

"I don't want any trouble! We'll leave right now, just don't hurt us!" I pleaded

It stared past me into the cave above.

"Jared... Lupo..." It muttered

"Yes... that's my n-name"

After what seemed to be a time of recollection, the golem stepped back into the middle of the room, still staring past me.

"Forgive me. I didn't know that you were Jared Lupo." It explained

I stood myself up, rubbing my neck confusedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

It turned its head slightly toward me.

"You're name... Is Jared Lupo, am I not correct?"

"Yes, yes, it is. But what is so special about it?" I questioned

It notched its head yet again.

"You must not know about... what year is this?" It suddenly asked

"It's fifteen hundred and two... Why?"

"That explains this... then you are on your way to go save Latias?"

Oh wow, so this thing knows what I'm doing now? It seems pretty old, so I don't think it should know what I'm trying to do.

"Yes, I am. Why though!? Explain yourself!" I demanded, absent of the idea that this guy just had me in a chokehold that could have ended me easily.

Without answering, it proceeded to reach for something that had been stuck into one of the numerous grooves inside itself. Using its huge fingers, it managed to pull out something held by a thin chain. Upon further viewing, it seemed to be a necklace of some sort. He pulled it out and held it in front of me.

"Take this." He told

"What does it do?" I immediately asked, still taking the chain from him.

"I cannot tell you."

I rose the necklace to eyelevel. It was a silvery chain that had some sort of stone on the end of it.

"It is a moon stone necklace. Wear it wherever you go. It will be useful when you need it." The golem shortly explained

"Is that it?" I asked blandly

"I am not allowed to share too much information. You must learn on your own." He told

I studied the necklace for a moment, before wrapping it around myself.

"So who are you?" I asked

"I am Regirock, Golem of Wisdom." I was answered

So he was one of the three golems. Cool. That also means that I'll probably be running into the other two along the way or something if this happened, but I mean, who knows?

"I have no more guidance to be shared with you. Now go and complete your fate." He commanded, before turning himself and walking back into the cavern

Fate. Classic fate. Just deciding to dig me further into this mess, leaving me alone to complete this by myself with this rock golem marching back into his den.

He stepped back into the area that was behind the slab of stone, turned around, and had his eyes release their glow. The slab of stone slid back into its spot and covered the golem into his spot yet again.

I rubbed the sweat off my forehead, and crashed to the side of the cavern.

"Arceus, life just wants to give me the blandest answers possible..." I chimed to myself

I sat for a moment, breathing in the damp air of the room.

"So... isn't a 'Latias' a Pokémon?" Flygon questioned

"Yeah... she's a Pokémon..." I answered with a distant breath

She giggled a small amount

"So you have a thing... for her?"

"I, uh... It's complicated..."

Yet again, she giggled

"Okay... so the sandstorm stopped. I think we can go now..." She stated

"We?"

"I think that I want to go with you... I have nothing here... and I, uh... well I wanted to go... if that's okay with you?" Flygon asked

I let out a sample of my own laugh.

"Sure... I need all the help I can get..." I answered

She let out a little squeal and hovered around a little.

"Okay, so I guess we can get going now."

I shambled up and walked myself down the cave. I picked up my bag and latched it on, before stepping out of the cave.

Just as it was before the storm, sand surrounded the entire area. A desert that was once flying all over the place was finally back to where it should've been.

"Yeah, sandstorms don't really seem like they do much... but they really do." Flygon said

I took my steps out, feeling cooler sand under my feet. Probably since it was all shifted around, the sand wouldn't be scorching me for quite a while.

"Okay, let's hurry before another storm decides to ruin your plans..."

* * *

4th wall breaking? Plot Propelling? More Chapters!? Yeah, it's like 2 in the morning, so just leave this part at rest. I hope you enjoyed the chapter [Enough to leave a review?] because I need someone to tell me how I'm doing. Like, this stuff is painful to do and get no feedback, man. So just drop that review

PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Like, I'm on my knees [That's hard to do since I don't beg for much]. JUST PLEASE REVIEW, cause I really need to know my progress. Love you people who left a review. Minus one point to you people who don't.


End file.
